Se sacrifier pour sauver le monde
by Sayell-san
Summary: Une jeune femme vient à la rencontre de Karin pour lui demander de l'aide. Celle-ci accepte et se voit entraîner dans un combat avec nos amis shinigamis. Qu'adviendra-t-il d'eux? Survivront-ils à tout cela? Karin/Toshiro et un autre couple, vous verrez bien ;) (EN PAUSE)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde comment allez-vous? Je vous présente le début de ma toute première fiction sur bleach. Comme je ne vois pas beaucoup de Hitsugaya/Karin, j'ai décidé de mettre ce couple à l'honneur évidemment ça n'apparaîtra pas tout de suite. J'espère aussi que ce début vous donnera envie de lire la suite. Je vous préviens tout de même que se premier chapitre contient principalement des infos pour rappeler le caractère des personnages et qui ils sont (on ne sait jamais quelqu'un n'es pas obliger de connaître bleach comme une amie à moi fan de manga qui ne connaissait avant qu'elle ne lise mon histoire).**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo. Appars (pour ce qui aurait vu tous les épisodes de Bleach) les personnages qui ne sont pas dans le manga et que je sors de ma pure imagination.**

_Je marche dans l'ombre, je marche sans but en errant dans un monde qui m'est totalement inconnu. J'entends un bruit qui résonne, qui se rapproche. Je vois un objet rond qui roule vers moi … un ballon de football ? Je me penche pour le ramasser. C'est alors que je vois de la lumière et lorsque je relève la tête, je vois une silhouette qui se dessine dans cette lumière. Je m'avance d'un pas et tend la main pour l'attraper mais le sol se brise sous mes pieds me faisant tomber dans un gouffre dans fin._

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et couverte de sueur. Kurosaki Karin, quatorze ans est un vrai garçon manqué qui adore joué au foot. Elle se trouve en dernière année de collège et qui depuis toute petite elle peut voir les âmes qui ne sont pas encore passées de l'autre côté et qui risque à tout moment de se faire dévorer par des hollows. Elle regarda son réveil 7h30 si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle serait en retard car elle était de corvée de classe et devait donc être présente à 8h15. Mais Karin n'avait pas envie de se lever car depuis quelques temps, elle faisait des rêves effrayant dans lesquels elle finissait toujours par tomber dans un trou sans fond après avoir vu une silhouette qui se dessinait dans la lumière. Ce fut sa sœur qui la sortie de son trouble en l'appelant pour dire que le petit déjeuner était prêt. Kurosaki Yuzu, une jeune fille du même âge, de la même taille que Karin, sauf qu'elle était complétement différente au niveau du caractère et de l'apparence. Yuzu avait des cheveux blond-châtain et était une jeune fille qui se préoccupait beaucoup des autres, elle était féminine et gentille. Evidemment je ne dis pas que Karin était méchante, non loin de là c'est juste que c'est un vrai garçon manqué aux cheveux noir semi-long, un peu bagarreuse et qui n'était pas du tout douée pour les tâches ménagères. La chose pour laquelle elle était la plus douée était le football car depuis toute petite, elle s'amusait à taper dans le ballon avec ses amis garçons se qui lui valut le privilège d'être nommé chef d'équipe de l'équipe de la ville de Karakura.

Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se préparer et après cela, elle retourna vite fait dans sa chambre pour chercher ces affaires de collège avant de descendre avec pour aller manger. Lorsqu'elle descendit, elle vit Yuzu qui préparait le petit-déjeuner tandis qu'une tête d'oranger se retourna pour dire :

« Bonjour Karin.

-Bonjour Ichi-nii »

*Ichi-nii* c'est ainsi qu'elle appelait son grand frère Ichigo Kurosaki. Il était grand et moyennement musclé, il avait des cheveux courts orange et toujours en bataille ainsi que des yeux couleurs ambre. Comme elle, il voyait les âmes ce qui était tout à fait normal car c'était un shinigami, enfin un shinigami remplaçant que le Goteï 13 avait chargé de s'occuper de Karakura en ce qui concernait les hollows. Les hollows eux sont des esprits qui sont restés dans le monde des humains mais qui contrairement à de simples esprits, font le mal et se nourrissent d'âmes d'êtres vivants ainsi que d'autres esprits.

Soudain un bruit se fit entendre, c'était Isshin Kurosaki, leur père qui venait de se faire écraser contre le mur par Ichigo qui ne supportait plus son attitude habituel. Isshin se plaqua alors contre un poster de la mère de Karin, Masaki Kurosaki morte après avoir été attaqué par un hollow.

« Masaki notre fils ne m'aime plus !

-Ca suffit sale vieux, enlève se poster !

-Laisse tomber Ichi-nii il ne comprendra jamais.

-Oui tu as raison Karin, mais tu ne vas être en retard si tu ne pars pas maintenant ?

-*Karin regarde l'heure* **Yabe** je vais être en retard ! »

Elle se leva de table, prit son **bentô **et se dépêcha de partir après avoir lancé un « à ce soir » à sa famille. Une fois dehors, elle se mit à courir pour être sûr d'arriver à l'heure. Au bout de cinq minutes de course, elle entendit le bruit d'un roulement qui se rapprochait. Elle s'arrêta. Puis apparut un ballon. Un ballon de foot. Comme dans son rêve, elle se baissa, le ramassa et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle fût prise d'une sorte de vertige. Mais elle ne tomba pas. Le temps autour d'elle s'était arrêté, plus rien ne bougeait. Elle était seule, puis elle commença à marcher quand soudain une main attrapa son bras. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit une silhouette de femme complétement envelopper dans la lumière. Elle ne voyait ni son visage, ni son corps, ni ses jambes. La seule chose visible d'elle était ces bras. La silhouette lui dit :

«N'y vas pas, je t'en prie n'y vas pas !

-Pourquoi ? répondit Karin

-Parce que c'est là que règne les ténèbres, je t'en supplie n'y vas pas où ils t'attraperont.

-Qui ça ?

-Je ne sais pas encore mais quelque chose rode autour de toi je t'en prie n'avances plus.

-D'accord. »

Elle ne savait pas qui elle était mais Karin lui faisait confiance sans vraiment savoir pourquoi c'est alors que la silhouette lui tendit quelque chose. Karin se rapprocha pour le prendre mais elle ne voyait pas ce que c'était. Soudain, le monde autour de Karin et de la silhouette se mit à tourner de plus en plus vite donnant à notre chère Kurosaki le même vertige que la première fois mais Karin voulait savoir comment elle s'appelait alors elle lui demanda :

« Je m'appelle Karin, Kurosaki Karin et toi ? ». La silhouette fût surprise puis elle fit un bruit qui faisait penser à quelqu'un qui souriait. Elle commença :

« Mon nom est … ». Trop tard, Karin venait de revenir là où elle était quelque instant plus tôt et malheureusement elle n'avait pas entendu la fin de la phrase. Puis le vent souffla et une voix lui vint à travers c'était une phrase, une simple phrase qui on ne sait pourquoi avait fait sourire et soulagé Karin.

« Nous nous reverrons »

Karin regarda sa montre 8h10, elle avait vraiment intérêt à se dépêcher si elle ne voulait pas être en retard et elle se remit à courir mais pendant sa course elle remarqua quelque chose autour de son cou. Un pendentif. Il était ovale et fais de verre. A ces deux embouts se trouvaient deux coroles de fleurs en argent reliées avec un filet en argent qui s'enroulait une fois en spirale autour du pendentif. Et lorsque Karin regarda à l'intérieur elle vit une petite boulle qui ressemblait à de la lumière. Mais en regardant de plus près elle vit quelque chose quelque n'aurait pas cru être ici. Une jeune femme dormait recroquevillée sur elle-même attendant patiemment son heure pour se réveiller.

Un peu plus loin, cachés dans l'ombre sur le toit d'un immeuble, un groupe d'individu regardait Karin Kurosaki s'éloigner. Un petit garçon habillé avec un chemisier court blanc et par-dessus une salopette courte à carreaux avec divers tons de vert sauta de son perchoir pour s'approcher de celui qui avait l'air de ressembler au chef du groupe et demanda :

« C'est elle ? Celle qui est la clé du futur.

-Oui

-Comment en es-tu sûr, il n'y a pas encore eu de signe ! demanda une jeune fille habillée en lycéenne.

-Aki tu me déçois le signe vient juste d'apparaître. Dit un autre garçon un peu plus vieux qu'elle.

-Tss… c'est bon Mashiro tu sais que j'ai toujours du mal avec les signes.

- Ca suffit vous deux ! Kizuko met moi en relation avec lui.

-Bien reçu Sato … Relation établie.

- Que se passe-t-il Sato ? dit une voix depuis l'appareil.

-On l'a trouvé.

-Bien, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire.

-Oui. »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Sato quand soudain tout le groupe fût entouré d'une nuée noire et disparut.

**Yabe : Mince**

**Bentô : Panier- repas**

**Voilà le premier chapitre qui je pourrai dire ressemble plus à une intro après je ne pense pas que c'est assez long alors j'attends vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez du début et de la longueur.**

**Ja ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde comment allez-vous ? Moi bien je vous poste le deuxième chapitre et comme vous pouvez le constater je l'ai posté assez rapidement. Il faut dire que comme je suis en stage je rentre plus tôt chez moi ce qui me laisse plus de temps et comme pour le moment j'ai les idées qui sont là c'est plus pratique.**

Kurosaki Karin ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe essoufflée. Elle venait vraiment de battre son record d'arrivée 8h 14 minutes et 50 secondes, elle avait eu chaud car un professeur venait toujours vérifier si les élèves en charge du nettoyage était là. Enfin ce n'était pas UN professeur mais plutôt LE professeur d'histoire – géographie Mr. Saeki qui on ne sait pourquoi faisait tout pour la faire passer pour une imbécile. Il ne l'aimait sûrement pas et c'était réciproque car Karin détestait l'histoire et sérieusement à quoi ça servait de raconter ce qui c'était passer avant notre époque appart un peu de culture générale qui sans doute ne servirait à rien dans l'avenir. Le prof entra et fit l'appel en deux ou trois mouvement avant de repartir indifférent.

POV Karin 

Tsss … il m'énerve ce prof à prendre son air indifférent, je le déteste vraiment.

«Ka-rin-chan **ohayo.**

-Ah ohayo Aiji-san. Comment va ?

-Très bien. Et toi ? Tu as vraiment eu chaud aujourd'hui.

-Ça ne change pas de d'habitude. Ouais tout ça à cause d'un rêve stupide qui dure depuis bientôt deux semaines.

-Un rêve ?

-Laisse c'est rien. »

POV Normal

Sur ces mots Karin se rapprocha du placard où se trouvait tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour nettoyer la classe. Elle l'ouvrit et suivie de près par Aiji, elle lui tendit le balai et le seau tandis qu'elle prit un chiffon pour nettoyer le tableau (disons qu'il valait mieux qu'elle fasse le tableau car sinon elle risquait de faire une véritable catastrophe).

Aiji, Kagetero Aiji était son meilleur ami. Il avait quinze ans et était un peu plus grand que Karin. Il avait des cheveux rouges cours en bataille parsemés de mèches argentées et les yeux rouges.

Ils se mirent au travaille tandis que Aiji lavait le sol, Karin commençait à nettoyer le tableau. Mais elle se rendit compte à un moment qu'une tâche de craie de voulait pas s'effacer. Mais en continuant de nettoyer le tableau elle découvrit que les traces de craie donnait un message.

« Un esprit qui a une quête à accomplir

_Une personne au cœur pur_

Des ténèbres qui apparaissent pour empêcher à la quête d'être accomplie

_Cette personne qui est la clé du futur_

Dont la réussite dépendra du choix

_Qui devra choisir entre vivre ou se sacrifier »_

Karin lâcha le chiffon qui tomba par terre. Aiji s'arrêta et vit qu'elle était figée sur place et ne bougeait plus. Il se rapprocha d'elle à pleine vitesse et prit Karin dans ces bras ce qui eût pour effet de la réveiller. Elle avait le souffle rapide et transpirait. Elle s'écarta d'Aiji et ramassa le chiffon. Karin regarda le tableau mais le message avait disparus. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le placard pour ranger le chiffon et sortie de classe pour se diriger vers les toilettes.

Aiji la regarda partir d'un air triste et rangea aussi ces affaires de ménage alors que les premiers élèves arrivaient pour le début des cours.

POV Aiji

J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave car elle agit bizarrement ces derniers temps. Si seulement je savais comment l'aider ne serais ce qu'un peu je le ferais. Mais comment faire ?

POV Normal

Il soupira avant de fermer la porte du placard puis alla s'assoir à sa place. C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint en tête si elle allait mal, il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de lui faire oublier ces problèmes ne serais ce que pendant un peu de temps. Il sourit et sortit ces affaires pour le premier cour.

Karin se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage avant de mettre une main sur son visage. Elle se regarda dans la glace. Elle avait vraiment une mine affreuse alors que des tonnes de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle ferma le robinet, s'essuya le visage et sortit des toilettes pour retourner là où elle était cinq minutes plus tôt.

Pendant le trajet, elle n'arrêta pas de réfléchir à tout ça. Soudain elle cogna quelqu'un et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle vit que ce n'était autre que son prof Mr. Saeki. Elle eut envie de soupirer mais ne le fit pas, elle se courba pour s'excuser quand une main vint se poser sur sa tête. Elle écarquilla les yeux, se releva et fût choquer de se rendre compte que la main qui reposait encore sur sa tête était celle de son professeur.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de se retourner et de partir. Karin fit un pas pour l'interpeller quand il dit :

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en ce moment et cela m'étonnerait que tu me le dises mais évite d'inquiéter les gens autour de toi. ».

Karin fit de grands yeux ronds. Etait-il sérieux ? Où c'était elle qui venait de rêver ? Le prof qu'elle détestait le plus venait vraiment de s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle dit :

« Merci monsieur »

Elle vit alors un sourire s'étendre au coin du visage de son prof ce qui la fit sourire à son tour. Elle se retourna et se dépêcha de partir en classe car les cours allaient bientôt commencés.

Lorsqu'elle arriva en classe, elle alla s'assoir à sa place soit à côté de la fenêtre à gauche d'Aiji. Celui-ci vit alors que Karin avait repris du poil de la bête et sourit. Il se tourna et lui demanda :

« Eh Karin ça te dirais un petit foot après manger vu qu'on n'a pas cour cet après-midi ?

-Oui pourquoi pas. »

C'est alors que la cloche sonna annonçant le début des cours.

La matinée passa très vite et lorsque la cloche sonna encore une fois mais cette fois pour annoncer la pause de midi toute la classe de Karin qui avait finis se rua vers la sortie du collège sauf Aiji et elle qui allèrent sur le terrain de foot pour manger leur bentô.

Après être descendu sur le terrain de foot, Karin et Aiji entamèrent leur repas et après avoir finis Karin sortit un ballon de foot. Elle tira dedans et c'est ainsi qu'elle et Aiji commencèrent à dribbler tout en faisant un 1 contre 1. Karin s'éclatait, il avait eu raison de faire un foot avec elle surtout que comme ils étaient du même niveau il fallait vraiment qu'ils se concentrent pour récupérer le ballon lorsqu'il était en possession de l'adversaire.

C'est donc comme ça qu'ils jouèrent au foot pendant deux heures et que Karin mit fin au jeu avec le vingtième but dans les cages. Essoufflé Aiji dit :

« Tu mérites bien ton titre de capitaine.

-Il faut croire que oui »

Elle sourit et lui aussi par la même occasion. Karin se leva et prit ces affaires tandis qu'Aiji fit de même. Ils quittèrent le collège et marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à un croisement où ils se séparèrent après s'être dit au revoir. Karin marcha et décida de passer par un parc qui lui faisait faire un petit détour.

Alors qu'elle arriva près de la fontaine centrale, elle se rendit compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond car d'habitude à cette heure, le parc était plein de monde alors qu'ici personne. Pas un chat, pas un oiseau ou un insecte et par-dessus le marché il n'y avait aucun bruit. Karin sentit son rythme cardiaque accéléré tandis qu'un vent inquiétant se leva.

Il y eu un bruit, puis rien. Encore un bruit et Karin regarda autour d'elle. Soudain le ciel devint noir comme les ténèbres, les arbres devinrent rouges sang et l'ai devint comprimé ce qui donna à Karin du mal à respirer. Il y eu alors des cercles qui se dessinèrent un peu partout dans le parc. Ils étaient composés d'écriture incompréhensible ainsi que des formes qui faisaient penser à celle des incantateurs. C'est alors que sortirent de ces cercles des monstres.

Certains ressemblaient à des hollows sauf qu'ils avaient toutes sortes de taille et qu'ils n'avaient pas de trou au niveau de la poitrine. Ils avaient des masques mais ceci ne leurs recouvraient qu'une partie du visage. Leurs corps ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux d'insectes sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas de mandibules, ils étaient pour la plupart violet. Certains avaient des pinces avec des ailes, tandis que d'autres avaient des bras mais rampaient sur le sol.

Beaucoup apparaissaient et commencèrent à encercler Karin tandis que celle-ci les regardaient en se demandant qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient et qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient.

Elle se mit en position de défense et mit le ballon de foot à ces pieds, prête à l'utiliser pour se défendre. Et comme prévu certain l'attaquèrent. Elle tira dans le ballon qui fonça droit sur un monstre. L'impact fût si fort que la balle traversa le monstre lui infligeant une blessure mortelle. Puis il disparut de la même manière que les hollows. Elle fit alors la même opération sur plusieurs d'entre eux mais elle se rendit bientôt compte que plus elle en tuait plus ils en apparaissaient. Au bout d'un moment elle fut complétement débordé tandis qu'elle était épuisée.

Elle mit un genou à terre car l'air présent autour d'elle n'était pas assez oxygéné. Ce fut à ce moment que plusieurs monstres l'attaquèrent en même temps alors qu'elle était sans défense. Elle mit ces mains devant elle pour se protéger un minimum et ferma les yeux. C'est alors que son pendentif se mit à briller et un bouclier de lumière se plaça autour d'elle pour la protéger.

**-Ohayo : Bonjour en japonais comme Konichiwa (qui se dit la journée) mais qui se dit le matin.**

**Merci d'avoir lu ce deuxième chapitre et à bientôt pour le troisième.**

**Sayell-san**

**Ps: Une petite reviews ?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde, Yatta je suis trop forte j'ai réussi à boucler ce chapitre en un peu moins de 7h d'affiler. Je suis trop contente. Bon dans ce chapitre nous verrons vraiment qui est là jeune femme qui est rentrée en contact avec Karin et nous aurons le début des explications du pourquoi elle est ici. En espérant que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. On se retrouve à la fin.**

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

POV Karin 

Suis-je morte ? Pourtant je n'ai rien ressentis.

POV Normal

Elle les écarquilla, surprise.

POV Karin

Impossible ça ne peut pas être … possible.

POV Normal

Et pourtant si, elle se tenait devant elle. Elle la reconnue sans le moindre effort alors qu'un peu plus tôt dans la journée, elle n'avait vu que ces bras. Cette jeune personne, cette jeune femme ou plutôt cette jeune fille maintenant qu'elle voyait son visage qui était rentrée en contact avec elle.

Une jeune fille d'environ 1,65m, avec de longs cheveux blonds attachés comme ceux des guerriers et les yeux jaune. Elle portait un short blanc avec de hautes bottes blanches avec des genouillères. Sur la partie haute de son corps, elle portait un t-shirt blanc recouvert d'une armure. Sur ces deux bras des gants blancs dont celui de son bras gauche qui lui remontait jusque derrière le coude mais qui laissait ça main à l'air libre tandis que celui de son bras droit s'arrêtait à la moitié de son avant-bras mais lui recouvrait toute la main. Elle portait également une cape blanche qui faisait office de manteau.

« Il semblerait que l'on se retrouve plus tôt que prévu Karin

-Tu…

-On discutera plus tard pour le moment il faut d'abord s'occuper de ces monstres.

-Oui mais comment ?

-Appelle-moi.

-Mais je n'ai pas réussi à t'entendre ce matin.

-Maintenant tu devrais en être capable, invoque mon pouvoir dans tes mains car je suis …

-Lumina ! »

Le médaillon se détacha du cou de Karin et alla dans sa main. Il s'enveloppa d'une lumière blanche et changea de forme pour se transformer en sceptre (je vous laisse imaginer comment il est car faut aussi que vous perceviez un peu l'histoire à votre façon).

« Un sceptre ? Mais comment je vais me défendre avec ça ?

-Ne te fis pas aux apparences car le pouvoir de ce sceptre est beaucoup plus puissant que tu ne le crois.

-J'ai jamais dit le contraire.

-Ne t'en fais pas je te prête temporairement la forme de mon arme car la tienne n'est pas encore défini.

-La mienne ?

-Oui maintenant concentrons-nous pour les détruire tu veux bien parce que je ne pense qu'ils ont beaucoup de patience.

-Oui.

-Allons-y »

Sur ces mots la barrière de protection tomba et comme prévu les monstres se remirent à l'attaque. C'est aussi à ce moment-là que notre chère Kurosaki posa une question intelligente même si elle aurait dû la poser plus tôt.

« Au fait Lumina comment on utilise ton sceptre ?

-Ca je ne peux pas te le dire car il n'y a aucune façon de l'utiliser.

-Quoi ?! Mais attend ça veut dire que je suis mal là !

-*soupir* »

Lumina attrapa Karin par les épaules et se mit derrière elle. Ensuite, elle plaça correctement les mains de Karin sur le sceptre.

« Ecoute ton cœur car le sceptre réagis en fonction du cœur de celui qui l'utilise. Concentre toi, fais le vide dans ton esprit, laisse la lumière qui est en toi prendre le dessus sur tout.

-La lumière ?

-Oui, banni les ténèbres et ne regarde que la lumière »

Karin ferma les yeux et ce concentra pour ne pensée qu'à du positif. Au bout d'un moment alors que les monstres étaient sur le point de la toucher, elle leva le sceptre pour le rabaisser comme une épée. Il en sortit alors une énorme lame blanche parsemée de jaune qui fondit sur la plupart des monstres qui disparurent instantanément. Elle recommença ainsi plusieurs fois pour tous les tuer.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, le sceptre disparut pour retourner à son état d'origine, c'est-à-dire le pendentif. Ensuite tout redevint normal. Le ciel noir disparut et les arbres reprirent leurs couleurs habituelles. La seule chose qui restait bizarre était qu'il n'y avait personne. Soudain Karin se sentit perdre l'équilibre puis s'évanouit mais elle fut rapidement attrapée avant de toucher le sol et ce n'était pas par Lumina.

« Comment cela se fait-il qu'elle s'est évanouis ?

-Lorsqu'on n'a pas l'habitude d'utiliser autant de magie sachant qu'elle n'est même pas mélangée au reiatsu c'est tout à fait normal.

-Ah je comprends mieux. Mais est-ce que je dois lui dire par rapport à moi ?

-Non pas tout de suite car il faut déjà lui expliquer ce que tout ça signifie et je m'en chargerai.

-Ok

-Bon je te la confis je ne peux pas en faire plus pour le moment… Aiji.

-Compris chef. »

Lumina sourit avant de disparaître. Aiji quand-à lui, prit Karin dans ces bras et se dirigea vers chez elle.

Une fois arrivé devant la clinique Kurosaki, Aiji posa Karin à côté de la porte d'entrée et sonna avant de se retrouver sur le toit en un instant. Il regarda et vit que ce fut le frère de Karin, Ichigo qui ouvrit la porte pour découvrir Karin assise évanouis. Il la prit dans ces bras, inquiet avant de découvrir un petit mot.

« Ne t'en fais pas, elle va bien

Un allié »

Il se mit alors à chercher un reiatsu dans les environs mais il ne trouva rien. Il décida donc de rentrer pour aller poser Karin dans sa chambre. Il partit ensuite après avoir fermé la porte de la chambre.

_Où suis-je ? Est-ce encore un rêve ? Pourtant celui-ci ne ressemble pas aux autres. Il n'est pas … effrayant. Qu'est-ce que c'est au fond ? De la lumière ! _

Karin Kurosaki marcha et lorsqu'elle arriva près de la lumière, elle vit que c'était une porte. Une énorme porte divisée en cinq parties.

Au centre se trouvait un cercle jaune, en haut à gauche se trouvait une forme qui ressemblait à une goutte d'eau et qui était bleu comme de l'eau, en haut à droite une flamme de couleur rouge comme le feu, en bas à gauche une feuille de couleur verte comme la terre et en bas à droite un ouragan de couleur gris argenté comme le vent.

Karin s'approcha et s'envola (bas oui elle est dans un rêve). Puis curieuse elle toucha ces 4 derniers signes mais rien ne se produisit. Elle s'approcha donc finalement du cercle jaune et le toucha. C'est alors que les portes s'ouvrirent sur un énorme jardin. De là où était Karin on pouvait apercevoir une rivière à gauche et une forêt à droite. Au fond on voyait la façade d'un immense château d'où dominaient cinq gigantesques colonnes de cristal. Karin entra prudemment et à peine avait-elle fait un pas qu'elle sentit un vent agréable lui fouetter le visage et une agréable chaleur qui l'enveloppa.

Elle avança donc s'en crainte dans ce fabuleux endroit. Au bout d'un moment, elle vit une table où reposaient des dizaines de gâteaux, des petits fours, etc… En s'approchant un peu elle remarqua aussi une silhouette qui buvait du thé. Et lorsqu'elle s'approcha encore plus, elle reconnut Lumina.

« Lumina ?! »

L'intéressée se tourna alors vers Karin.

« Ah tu es déjà là ?

-Oui mais où sommes-nous ?

-Nous sommes au plus profond de ton esprit, il y est plus facile d'y accéder pendant un rêve. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais tout de suite me rendre visite après ton premier affrontement contre ces monstres.

-Mon premier. Attend tu veux dire qu'il y en aura d'autre ?

-Bien sûr car ça m'étonnerait vraiment que ceux qui nous les ont envoyé se montrent tout de suite. Surtout si c'est ceux à qui je pense.

-Alors ça veut dire que tu as une petite idée sur ceux qui sont à l'origine de tout ça ? Je pense qu'il est temps de me donner quelques explications.

-Oui moi aussi je pense qu'il est temps. »

Sur ces mots Lumina se leva et indiqua une chaise à Karin pour qu'elle vienne s'assoir. Chose qu'elle fut. Ensuite Lumina prépara deux tasses de thé et demanda à Karin.

« Avec ou sans sucre ?

-Avec un sucre s'il te plaît.»

Lumina donna ensuite la tasse à Karin.

« Tu m'en diras des nouvelles, c'est du thé fait maison mais je ne garantis rien il n'a jamais le même goût.

-*goûte le thé* Il est délicieux !

-Et bien tu as de la chance.»

Lumina s'assit et se posa confortablement.

« Sur ce par où commencé. Je pense que je vais commencer par me présenter. Je m'appelle Lumina et je suis un esprit. Lors d'un combat pour sauver le monde d'où je viens mon ennemi à utiliser un sort de séparation pour séparer mon corps et mon esprit et que par la même occasion j'ai perdu quatre de mes cinq pouvoirs principaux. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il est advenus de mon corps.

-Le monde d'où tu viens ? Je pensais que dans notre univers, il n'existait que notre planète, la Soul Society et le passage entre ces deux mondes le Hueco Mundo.

-Oui c'est vrai, mais il existe des dizaines voire des centaines de dimensions parallèles qui cohabitent. La Soul Society, ton monde et le Hueco Mundo font partie de l'une d'entre elle.

-Je vois.

-Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça l'important. Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas ce qu'il est advenus de mon ennemi et je sais qu'il est capable de contrôler les éléments donc si l'hypothèse que je me suis forgé est juste, il se peut qu'il soit déjà dans ce monde et qu'il est déjà réussi à contrôler trois des quatre éléments que j'ai perdu soit l'eau, la terre et l'air.

-Donc si je continue ta logique, il n'a pas réussi à contrôler le feu.

-Oui car il semblerait que je l'ai trouvé avant lui et que cet élément ne soit pas vraiment d'accord avec ce qu'il fait.

-D'accord et moi je suis quoi dans toute cette histoire ?

-J'ai besoin de ton aide ! Car j'ai oublié de te préciser que mon monde est l'Originel c'est-à-dire celui qui est un peu le père de toute les dimensions et c'est lui qui équilibre le lien qui les unit. Donc si il venait à tomber aux mains de quelqu'un de mal intentionné ça serait mon monde, mais non seulement le tien et ceux de toutes les autres dimensions qui existent qui risqueraient de disparaître. »

**Donc voili voilou ce chapitre trois est bouclé, j'avais les idées qui fusaient de partout. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Donc on se revoit dans le 4****ème**** chapitre. Je pense que je vais finir les explications et après… après. Oh et puis zut alors je sais pas on verra ça en temps et en heure.**

**A la prochaine**

**Ps: Une petite review please =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Konichiwa mina comment allez-vous ? Moi je vous poste le chapitre 4. Bon là on va avoir la fin de récit de Lumina. Je sais que je vais vraiment vite car pour le moment ces 4 chapitres parlent de la même journée mais je me dis que si cela n'est pas… dis (j'enchaîne les « dis » dit donc ^^) j'aurai du mal à continuer le récit T.T (ce qui serait un désagrément pour mes lecteurs). Mais ne vous en faîtes pas j'ai bien l'intention de radoucir le rythme (temporel pour commencer). Donc merci à Kurea-chan qui m'a fait la remarque.**

**A Kurea : Tu fais de très bonne hypothèse mais je crois que tu seras surprise du résultat dans quelques chapitres. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Et oui j'adore le prénom Lumina car je l'ai trouvé en écrivant des histoires par ci par là, donc maintenant je ne le quitte plus ^^.**

**Je remercie aussi bbd5362 et mayaa-san pour leurs commentaires. **

Karin se figea.

« Attend tu es sérieuse ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais été autant car c'est la première fois qu'on court un tel danger. Moi aussi je n'y croyais pas quand on me l'a annoncé, mais à force de constater les effets de mon entêtement, je me suis mise à mettre en place tout ce qui serait nécessaire pour les arrêter. »

Lumina eut un regard triste mais qui partit vite car Karin demanda :

« Mais pourquoi moi ? Suis-je une « élue » ou un truc du genre ?

-J'étais sûr que tu allais me poser la question. La réponse est non car on ne peut pas dire que le terme d' « élue » soit très approprié parce que j'aurais pu résonner avec n'importe qui d'autre.

-Résonner ?

-Oui. Comment t'expliquer plus simplement ? Disons que lorsque deux personnes de deux univers différents on le même cœur, le même esprit et qu'elles sont proches l'une de l'autre, leurs cœurs et leurs esprits se synchronisent. Dans notre cas cela m'a attiré à toi et mon esprit … on va plutôt dire mon âme a trouvé refuge dans ton cœur.

-Ahhh d'accord.

-Tu n'a pas l'air convaincu pour autant.

-Bas à vrai dire c'est que je dois déjà m'occuper des hollows qui me courent après alors plus ça, ça commence à faire beaucoup. Il faut aussi que j'analyse toute les informations que je viens de recevoir. J'ai déjà mal au crâne. »

A cette dernière phrase Karin fit une moue bizarre ce qui fit passer notre chère Lumina d'un ton calme et sérieux pour expliquer la situation à un énorme fou rire.

Karin la regarda choquer se disant que c'était bien la première fois qu'on se foutait aussi délibérément de sa gueule. Elle se mit donc aussi à rigoler avec Lumina dans un délire des plus totaux. ( Moi sérieusement dans mon esprit si je voyais cette scène j'aurai de gros yeux ronds ^^)

Après quelques minutes de fou rire (ce qui fit monter les larmes aux yeux de nos deux chères amies), Lumina dit :

« Ah ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas rigolé comme ça !

-Oui moi aussi.

-*sourire*

-J'ai juste une dernière question à te poser.

- Hum ?

-Qu'est-ce que dois faire au juste pour t'aider ?

-Et bien je pense que d'abord tu dois m'aider à récupérer mais trois autres pouvoirs où au moins réussir à les mettre de mon côté pour ensuite combattre l'âme de mon ennemi si il est bien ici. Après si on réussit même si on n'a pas vraiment le choix, je rentrerai dans mon monde et je finirais mon combat contre lui, c'est-à-dire mon corps vivant contre le sien. Si je gagne tous les mondes seront sauvés mais … si je perds … ça sera le chaos et je ne me pardonnerais jamais du fait que tout l'univers soit dans le pétrin à cause de moi. »

Lumina baissa la tête et la prit dans ces mains. Karin la regarda avec un regard inquiet. Elle serra son poing et articula haut et fort :

« Ne dis pas ça je suis sûr qu'on va y arriver, il le faut.

-*tic tac tic tac … tilt* Attend tu as bien dit « on ». »

Elle venait de relever la tête avec une grande lueur d'espoir dans les yeux car si Karin avait refusé ce qu'elle aurait compris, elle n'aurait pas pu remplir sa mission et l'univers aurait été dans un plus grand danger. Karin lui tendit la main et dit :

« Oui, ON va y arriver, toute les deux, ensemble !

-*Lumina prit les mains de Karin et posa son front dessus.* Karin ... merci infiniment »

Karin sourit. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire comme les autres car ce n'était pas le sourire qu'elle faisait quand elle gagnait un match avec son équipe, ni celui qu'elle utilisait pour rassurer les gens, mais celui qui signifiait qu'une grande amitié venait de naître et qu'elle durerait longtemps, en tout cas c'est ce que pensait Karin.

Soudain le vent commença à s'agiter brutalement, l'eau se mit à tourbillonner dans la rivière et les plantes commencèrent à se balancer violemment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! demanda Karin visiblement inquiète par ce qui se passait tandis qu'elle commençait à s'envoler.

-Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu quittes simplement la partie du monde de ton esprit où je me trouve. On dirait que tu vas te réveiller car je te rappelle que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve normalement. »

Karin se dirigeait donc vers la sortie. Elle et Lumina se firent un dernier au revoir de la tête avant que Karin ne soit complétement aspiré par la sortie.

….

Elle se réveilla doucement, cela faisait longtemps car depuis deux semaines elle se réveillait toujours en sursaut et en sueur à cause de ces cauchemars. Elle repensa à l'entretien qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Lumina se disant qu'une bonne partie des questions qu'elle se posait avaient maintenant une réponse. Mais elle se rendit compte que d'autres questions plus pointues se bousculaient de nouveaux dans sa tête. Mais elle décida vite de les laisser tomber laissant place à la curiosité de savoir quelle heure il était.

Elle se tourna vers son réveille. 20h30, elle avait vraiment dormis longtemps pour qu'il soit cette heure-ci. Elle se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Lorsqu'elle fut à deux pas de celle-ci, elle s'ouvrit doucement laissant place à un grand frère avec une mine soulagée.

« Tu es réveillée ? demanda dit-il avec encore un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Nan je suis somnambule !*soupir et sourit* Bien sûr que je suis réveillé crétin.

- Et … qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé pour qu'on sonne à la porte et que je te retrouve assise, évanouis et avec un mot d'un certain allié.

-Un 'allié' ? Fais voir le mot Ichi-nii. »

Ichigo sortit alors un morceau de papier plié en deux et le tendit à Karin qui le prit avant de le déplier et de le lire. Elle le parcourra des yeux avant de le refermer.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de qui ça peut être.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui. »

Après cette discussion sortirent de la chambre et descendirent manger.

POV Karin _en descendant l'escalier_

En vérité, j'ai bien une petite idée de qui ça peut-être. Ce doit être l'élément feu de Lumina qui m'a aidé mais pas question que je parle de tout ça à qui que ce soit.

POV Nomal

Ils arrivèrent en bas des escaliers quand Ichigo dit : « Prépares ton poing ».

Karin comprit le message car une fois arrivée dans l'encadrement de la porte, une certaine personne sauta sur Karin mais cette personne n'eut pas le temps de dire 'ouf ' qu'elle se prit deux coups de poing en même temps dans la figure avant de s'envoler et de s'écraser lamentablement à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle se releva et alla s'aplatir sur un certain poster avant de dire : « Ma chérie maintenant c'est deux de nos enfants qui ne m'aiment plus !

-On t'a déjà dit d'enlever ce satané poster ! crièrent Karin et Ichigo à l'unisson »

Yuzu regardait paisiblement cette scène familiale habituelle en pensant et en prenant une bouchée de riz : « Oui, Karin va beaucoup mieux »

POV Normal _au même moment à la Soul Society dans le bureau du capitaine de la première division _

« Que se passe-t'il Genryusaï-**senseï** pour nous convoquer tous en même temps ? demanda le capitaine de la treizième division Ukitake Jushiro.

-Est-ce en rapport avec la drôle de pression spirituelle que nous avons ressentis en milieu d'après-midi ? demanda ensuite Soi Fong le capitaine de la deuxième division.

-En effet quelques recherches sur ce drôle de phénomène. Dit ensuite Kurotsuchi Mayuri le capitaine de la douzième division.

-Et qu'avez-vous trouvé ? posa ensuite le capitaine de la septième division Komamura Sajin.

-Rien du tout ce qui est vraiment bizarre car je devrais avoir au moins une information sur ce genre de pression spirituelle.

-C'est assez anormal. S'exprima le capitaine de la huitième division Kyoraku Shunsui. Et … où s'est produit l'apparition de cet étrange reiatsu ?

-La ville de Karakura. Dit le scientifique.

-Karakura ! »

**Senseï : Professeur où enseignant (Ukitake s'exprime ainsi au capitaine de la première division car c'est lui qui était son professeur)**

**Yeh alors il vous a plu ce nouveau chapitre ? Bon tout ça va commencer à bouger un peu et on va enfin avoir l'apparition du deuxième personnage important de cette fic' (vous voyez qui c'est ?). Bon je vous informe qu'étant en stage cette semaine et que je pars en Bretagne en vacances la semaine prochaine je ne pourrais pas poster de chapitre avant la rentrée scolaire vu que je n'aurai pas internet mais ne vous en faites pas je compte bien en écrire un pendant mon trajet en voiture.**

**Sur ce à plus tout le monde. Une petite review ? ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yatta le chapitre 5 est sortis je l'ai même sortit plus vite que prévu mais comme dit dans le précédent chapitre, j'étais en vacances donc difficile de poster sur internet quand il n'y a pas internet. Mais bon n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

« Karakura ! »

Tous les capitaines se tournèrent vers la voix qui venait de parler. C'était le capitaine de la dixième division, Hitsugaya Toshiro.

« Pourquoi capitaine Hitsugaya cela vous dérange-t-il ? S'adressa à lui le commandant en chef.

-Non pas spécialement mais je pensais juste que l'on devrait peut-être prévenir le shinigami remplaçant pour qu'il mène son enquête car j'ai un mauvais pressentiment en ce qui concerne la suite des évènements.

- Oyeh oyeh Hitsugaya vient pas nous porter la poisse. Dit Zaraki Kempachi le capitaine de la onzième division.

- Je ne vais pas porter la poisse je dis juste mes inquiétudes.

-Dans ce cas j'ordonne à tous les capitaines sauf ceux de la deuxième et de la quatrième de se rendre dans trois jours dans le monde réel pour avertir Ichigo Kurosaki de cet étrange reiatsu et de faire des recherches quand-à celui-ci. Vous pouvez disposer.

-Oui *tous les capitaines* »

Tous les capitaines sortirent alors de salle en se dirigeant respectivement vers chacune de leurs divisions.

Une fois arrivée dans sa division Hitsugaya se dirigea vers son bureau pour remplir de la paperasse et faire en même temps celle de sa vice-capitaine qui à coup sûr serait partie boire du saké sans la faire. Il en soupira d'avance mais fût bien surpris en arrivant de la voir en train de remplir des formulaires sagement assise à son bureau ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

«Ah **taïcho** vous êtes revenus.

-Oui, mais j'ai été surpris de te voir en train de travailler alors que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes.

-Vous êtes méchant taïcho alors que je fais des efforts. Sinon comment c'est passé votre réunion ?

-Bien mais le commandant à ordonner à pratiquement tous les capitaines de se rendre dans la ville de Karakura dans trois jours pour faire des recherches sur le reiatsu qui est apparu cette après-midi. On doit également en informer le shinigami remplaçant.

-Et pour combien de temps partez-vous ?

-Je ne sais pas sûrement quelques jours. C'est pour ça que je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de la division pendant mon absence.

-Oui ! »

POV Hitsugaya

Bon j'espère que se travaille lui redonnera un peu du poil de la bête car elle n'a pas l'air en forme ces derniers temps sûrement à cause de la mort d'Ichimaru lors du combat contre Aizen.

POV Normal

Tous les capitaines commencèrent alors à préparer leurs départs à leurs façons.

_2 jours plus tard dans le monde réel_

Karin se promenait dans un parc, c'était le parc où deux jours plus tôt l'avaient attaqué les monstres qu'elle avait réussi à terrasser avec l'aide de Lumina.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Lumina à travers le collier.

-Ouais disons que j'ai réussis à faire le pour et le contre pour ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour.

- Euh… Je suis dé…

-Mais j'ai décidé de t'aider alors je ne reviendrais pas sur ma parole et puis je n'ai pas envie que ces monstres m'énervent pendant trop longtemps.

-Merci Karin. Je suis encore désolé pour tout ça.

-Raaah ça suffit… Ne t'excuse pas je t'ai dit que ça ne me dérangeais pas.

-Merci. *sourire*

-*sourire* »

Elle recommença à marcher et s'arrêta ensuite devant un terrain de foot qui se situait à côté du fleuve. Elle se plaça devant le terrain et se laissa fouetter le visage par un vent agréable. Malheureusement le bonheur fut de courte durée car comme deux jours auparavant le ciel devint noir, la couleur du fleuve vira du bleu au rouge sang et l'air s'opprima rendant l'atmosphère difficilement respirable. Ce fut ensuite des cercles d'invocations spéciales comme appelait Lumina qui apparurent pour laisser place aux mêmes monstres que le mardi.

Et ce fût la même scène Karin invoqua le pouvoir de Lumina dans ces mains sous la forme d'un sceptre et commença l'éradication des monstres ce qui lui fallut une petite demi-heure car ils étaient plus nombreux que la dernière fois.

Mais contrairement à la dernière fois après que tout soit redevenu normal Karin se rendit compte que Lumina restait sous sa forme d'esprit.

« Lumina tu n'es pas censée retourner dans le médaillon.

-Ba normalement oui mais il faut croire que tu as assez utilisé mes pouvoirs pour que je puisse me maintenir sous ma forme spirituelle.

-Mais dis-moi que tu pourras te cacher quand même car si tu restes à mes côtés il y a un risque pour que mon frère te voie si tu es sous une forme spirituelle.

-Ne t'en fais pas je pourrais toujours me cacher mais j'espère pouvoir rester le plus longtemps possible à tes côtés car rester toute seule dans le monde que tu as vu dans ton rêve n'est pas très amusant. C'est même plutôt déprimant.

-Oke pas de souci. »

Elles rentrèrent vite et comme prévu Lumina retourna dans le médaillon seulement quand Ichigo était à proximité. Le lendemain arriva vite et la journée passa aussi vite. Mais à la pause de midi alors qu'Aiji et Karin mangeaient dehors. Lumina et Aiji entretinrent une petite conversation télépathique à l'insu de Karin.

« _Comment ça se passe ?_ demanda Aiji

_-Assez bien, hier on a encore été attaqué et Karin ne s'est pas évanouie et comme tu peux le constater j'ai réussi à me matérialiser grâce à son amélioration._

_-Oui j'ai bien vu, j'ai été assez surpris. Et donc quand pourrais-je me dévoiler à ton avis ? _

_-Pas tout de suite en tout cas, mais je sens que le moment ne va pas tarder car tu contrôles tout ce qui est arme à feu et cela pourrait lui servir mais pour qu'elle puisse passer le « pacte du feu » avec toi, il faut que ma magie soit mélangé à son reiatsu. Malheureusement il faut qu'elle réussisse à réveiller le reiatsu enfouis au fond d'elle et à le maîtriser sinon elle ne le supportera pas et dans les combats à venir elle aura besoin de ce contrat._

_-Je vois. »_

Une fois rentrée Karin demanda où se trouvait son idiot de père. Ichigo lui répondit qu'il devait aider le personnel d'un autre hôpital et qu'il ne rentrerait que le lendemain après-midi. Il se leva ensuite et dit qu'il devait se rendre à son petit boulot car selon lui il n'était pas question de rester à presque dix-huit ans complétement indépendant du travail de son père. Il partit donc après que Yuzu lui est donnée un bentô pour le repas du soir.

La soirée passa elle aussi vite. Karin fit ces devoirs puis elle mangea avec Yuzu avant d'aller se coucher.

_Non loin de là dans le magasin d'Urahara Kisuke_

« Oh taïcho bienvenue dans le monde réel ! s'exclama un homme avec un drôle de chapeau et un évantail dans sa main. Un thé ?

-On n'est pas là pour ça. Dit Kuchiki Byakuya le capitaine de la sixième division.

-Quelle froideur. Et bien je suppose que vous savez où se trouve la maison d'Ichigo.

-Evidemment que je sais ! s'exprima Rukia Kuchiki

-Oh Kuchiki-san que faites-vous là ? On m'avait pourtant prévenu que seuls les capitaines venaient.

-Je dois juste les accompagner jusqu'à la maison d'Ichigo.

-Dans ce cas je vous laisse y aller. »

Les capitaines arrivèrent ensuite devant la maison d'Ichigo et s'installèrent confortablement dans le salon après avoir vérifié que les deux Kurosaki dormait par 'l'aura' qui émanait d'elles.

Ichigo marchait sur le chemin du retour et avait combattu par la même occasion quelques hollows qui traînaient par ci par là. Il arriva devant chez lui exténué par tout le travail que lui faisait faire ça patronne. Soudain le tonnerre éclata et la pluie commença à tomber.

« Etrange. Pensa Ichigo. La météo n'avait pas prévu de pluie ou d'orage pourtant. »

Ce qui fut marrant c'était qu'en à peine dix mètres Ichigo fut trempé de la tête aux pieds. Il rentra chez lui et passa dans le salon pour monter les escaliers pour vérifier si Karin et Yuzu dormaient. Chose qu'il confirma pour ensuite aller se changer avant de redescendre dans le salon pour aller dans la cuisine.

Les capitaines le regardèrent arriver et aller dans la cuisine. Etait-il sérieux ? Il ne les avait toujours pas remarqués. Mais lorsqu'il revint de la cuisine avec un verre d'Ice tea dans la main après avoir bu une gorgée il demanda :

« Et… Que me vaut l'immense honneur d'avoir autant de capitaine dans mon salon ? avec un ton d'ironie facilement repérable dans la voix.

-Calme-toi Kurosaki-kun. Parla Ukitake. Nous avons besoin de te prévenir de quelque chose.

-Me prévenir de quoi ? demanda-t-il suspicieux.

-D'un étrange reiatsu qui est apparus il y a maintenant trois jours. dit Hitsugaya. »

C'est ainsi que débuta une longue conversation sur cet étrange reiatsu et comment ils allaient mettre en place les investigations.

**Alors vous a-t-il plut ce nouveau chapitre en tout cas maintenant que toute les conditions sont réunis, je vais passer à la phase 2 de mon histoire : « l'entraînement de Karin » vu que comme parler dans ce chapitre dans la discussion télépathique, elle devra s'entraîner pour passer le « pacte de feu ». (Sûrement plus de détail dans le prochain chapitre). Bon bas encore merci de me lire et on se voit dans le prochain chapitre.**

**A plus.**

**Un ptit clic sur le bouton bleu ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bon voici le chapitre que je vous mets en même temps que le cinquième car comme j'avais assez de temps libre avec la pluie qui m'empêchait de sortir pour vous offrir ce deuxième chapitre. Et si on voyait un tout petit début de sentiment apparaître dans ce chapitre.**

_J'étais dans les ténèbres. Je marchais toujours à tâtons cherchant la lumière. Mais je n'étais plus seule car une personne se tenait à mes côtés. Une personne chaleureuse, semblable au feu marchait à ma gauche un peu en retrait. Nous nous arrêtâmes car nous virent quatre silhouettes se dresser devant nous. La première était entourée d'une aura composée d'un vert sombre et des filets noirs, la deuxième était d'une aura bleu sombre avec également des filets noirs. Ce fut également la même chose pour les deux dernières sauf que la troisième silhouette avait une aura grise sombre et la dernière violette proche des ténèbres. Ils m'attaquèrent en envoyant sur moi des monstres beaucoup plus puissant que ceux que j'avais affronté. Ceux-ci m'avaient attrapée et commençaient à me faire disparaître dans le sol par l'intermédiaire d'une flaque d'une substance que je ne connaissais pas. La personne à côté de moi me tendait sa main tout en essayant de m'attraper, mais elle ne réussit pas. Je tombais alors dans un trou noir sans fin. _

Elle se redressa brusquement avec un horrible mal de tête. Karin venait encore une fois de faire un rêve cauchemardesque bien qu'il avait été pour elle un peu moins effrayant que d'habitude.

« Karin est-ce que ça va ? demanda Lumina inquiète.

-Oui c'est rien, encore un cauchemar.

-Encore ? Quel genre de cauchemar ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que je marche à tâtons dans les ténèbres et qu'à la fin je finis toujours par tomber dans un gouffre sans fin. Cette fois j'étais accompagnée de quelqu'un de chaud et en face quatre personnes m'ont lancés des monstres qui ressemblaient à ceux qu'on a combattus mais ils étaient beaucoup plus puissants.

-Tu devrais peut-être descendre prendre un cachet d'aspirine.

-Oui tu as raison. »

Karin se leva difficilement à cause de son mal de tête et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Si elle se souvenait bien l'aspirine se trouvait dans la cuisine. Elle descendit ensuite les escaliers suivit de Lumina, traversa le salon et arriva dans la cuisine. Elle demanda :

« Ichi-nii tu sais où se trouve les cachets d'aspirine ?!

-Le… le troisième tiroir… en haut à gauche.

-Merci »

Elle s'exécuta et prit les cachets d'aspirine avant de les mettre dans un verre d'eau. Elle le prit et sortit de la cuisine. Mais elle remarqua assez vite que des shinigamis et son frères était en train de se taper la discute.

Elle les regarda avant de se tourner et de dire :

« Il faut vraiment que je passe une bonne nuit car si je commence à voir des shinigamis chez nous qui plus est des capitaines, je crois que mon corps ne va pas supporter longtemps ce manque de sommeil. » (o_o) Les capitaines

C'est aussi à ce moment que l'esprit de Lumina sortit de la cuisine en s'exclamant :

« Mais Karin tu aurais pu attendre avant d'éteindre la lumière.

-Désolé » (O_O) Les capitaines

Les capitaines et son frère la regardèrent très choqués.

« Euh… Karin… si tu me disais pourquoi un esprit te suis à la trace comme ça. Sortit Ichigo.

-Gloups (Karin et Lumina)*C'est vrai que Lumina n'est pas dans son médaillon alors ils peuvent la voir, on est mal* »

Karin avala son verre en entier tandis que Lumina s'excusait pour avoir été imprudente mais Karin lui dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Karin demanda ensuite à Lumina qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire alors qu'un capitaine s'approcha et tenta de faire la cérémonie du Konsô à Lumina.

« Euh… Je peux savoir ce que vous faites. Demanda celle-ci pas très enthousiaste.

-Hum c'est bizarre pourquoi la cérémonie ne marche pas alors qu'elle est morte. S'exprima Kurotsushi.

-Peut-être parce qu'elle n'est pas morte. La défendit Karin.

-Et que je ne viens pas de ce monde. Poursuivit la principale intéressée. »

Karin et Lumina se regardèrent désespérées tandis que les capitaines avaient du mal à suivre ce qui se passait.

« On leur en parle. Demanda Karin. Ca les concerne en quelques sortes.

-Hum…*Bas après tout faut voir car j'ai remarqué qu'ils avaient tous un énorme reiatsu et comme la Soul Society est un endroit composé uniquement de particules spirituelles cela pourrait aider Karin pour s'entraîner* C'est d'accord. Mais j'ai une question.

-Laquelle ? demanda Hitsugaya.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

-Nous avons une mission.

-Ca je m'en doute bien mais quel genre ? Vous n'allez pas me dire que les capitaines sont tous venus ici pour quelques hollows car je pense que Karin et le shinigami remplaçant s'en occupent très bien tout seuls.

-Nous avons ressentis un reiatsu anormal il y a trois jours en fin d'après-midi et suite à l'intervention d'Hitsugaya taïcho pour exprimer ces doutes, le sotaïcho à décider de nous envoyer à Karakura faire des recherches et nous l'avons aussi ressentis hier le reiatsu anormal. Parla Ukitake en toute confiance. Savez-vous quelque chose ?

-Il y a trois jours et hier vous dites. Je vois de quoi vous voulez parler mais je ne m'imaginais pas que vous sentiriez leurs apparitions. La Soul Society doit vraiment avoir un lien plus étroit avec mon monde.

-Votre monde ?

-Oui disons que je viens d'une dimension parallèle et… »

Lumina n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle retourna dans le médaillon. Karin l'appela et le médaillon s'illumina.

« Karin tu devrais aller te reposer car sinon je n'arriverais pas à tenir ma forme spirituelle. Messieurs les capitaines si vous le voulez bien nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard car je n'ai plus assez d'énergie pour rester éveiller on va dire. »

Ils approuvèrent puis la lumière du médaillon s'éteignit signe que Lumina avait pris des congés définitif. Karin soupira, sérieusement si elle n'avait plus assez d'énergie elle aurait pu la prévenir. Karin s'excusa rapidement auprès de toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce et se retourna avant de commencer à marcher pour sortir de la pièce.

Une fois passer l'encadrement de la porte, Karin eut un vertige. Elle tenta de saisir l'encadrement de la porte pour rester debout mais ne réussit pas et tomba sur le sol. Mais Toshiro Hitsugaya qui n'avait pas spécialement envie de voir sa seule amie humaine se fracturer le crâne, l'a rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il la porta et se porta volontaire (pas au sens propre du terme) pour la transporter jusque sa chambre.

Ichigo lui indiqua verbalement où se trouvait sa chambre et remercia Toshiro qui partit du salon sous le regard attendrit d'Ukitake et de Kyoraku, sous celui remerciant d'Ichigo, admiratif de Komamura et indifférent sans grande surprise de Byakuya, Kurotsushi et Kempachi.

Donc notre cher petit capitaine entama son ascension dans les escaliers en direction de la chambre de Karin. Une fois arrivé en haut, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et la posa sur son lit pour ensuite la recouvrir de la couverture. Il s'attarda ensuite sur la chambre de la jeune fille. Elle était de taille moyenne, de couleur brun beige on pouvait voir sur le mur en face de son un immense couché de soleil qui donnait sur la mer où sur les côtés on pouvait voir le début d'une forêt qu'on pourrait croire que soit nous sommes sur une plage, soit nous sommes sur le haut d'une falaise.

Il regarda ensuite son bureau situé à côté de son lit et il pensa qu'il était beaucoup mieux ranger comparer au sien à la Soul Society surtout quand celui-ci était recouvert de toute la paperasse de la division. Il eut une vision d'horreur à cette pensée et secoua la tête pour la chasser.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie quand il entendit : « To… shi…ro…mer…ci ». Il sursauta et se retourna pour trouver une Karin toujours en train de dormir.

« Ohe, ohe arrêtes de me faire peur. Chuchota-t-il de façon à peine audible. »

Un sourire s'étira sur ces lèvres tandis qu'il fixa Kurosaki. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se rendit enfin compte qu'il n'arrêtait pas de la fixer ce qui lui valut un visage rouge feu tandis qu'il secoua une seconde fois la tête et enleva le sourire de son visage pour retrouver une expression sérieuse.

Il se retourna, ouvrit la porte la regarda une dernière fois, sortit de la chambre et la ferma définitivement avant de se diriger vers les escaliers pour descendre rejoindre Ichigo et les autres capitaines dans le salon.

**Voili Voilou alors ça vous a plu ? Bon je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire vu que je ne sais pas quoi dire. Euh et bien merci de me lire et j'espère que cette fidélité continuera. Donc je vous dis à plus dans le septième chapitre.**

**Ps : N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alors, euh, Bonjour pour commencer et Désolé car cela fait au moins trois mois que je n'ai pas mis de chapitre à cause des différentes révisions pour le BEPA que je passe l'année prochaine. Et de plus j'avais un grand … énorme… non GIGANTESQUE trou noir au niveau de mon imagination ce qui est rare pourtant. Enfin encore désolé en espérant que vous me suivrez encore un bout de temps. Bonne lecture.**

_Pendant ce temps-là dans le salon_

Kyoraku Shunsui pensait. Il pensait à Lumina et se posait un tas de question sur elle. Tant bien que ce fût Ukitake qui le tira de sa rêverie.

« Est-ce que ça va Kyoraku taïcho ?

-Ouais, je me posais juste des questions sur cette fille Lumina.

-Oui moi aussi je suis très inquiet quant à ces monstres.

-Non je ne parlais pas de ça. »

Ukitake ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, il faut dire qu'il écoutait également les conversations des autres capitaines car Kurotsushi parlait de faire une expérience sur elle, Kempachi voulait tester sa force, Ichigo se demandait quel lien elle avait avec sa sœur, Byakuya lui sirotait son thé avec son air toujours aussi froid et Komamura lui… dormait.

POV Kyoraku

La question que je me pose est sûrement la plus importante : 'Que fait-elle ici ?'. Parce que si elle n'est pas morte comment et pourquoi son esprit se trouve-t-il ici ? J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Ce doit être le même que celui de Toshiro.

POV Normal

Et c'est ainsi que pour une fois notre cher capitaine de la huitième division s'embrouillait le cerveau avec des questions pas possible. Lui qui d'habitude ne prenait quasiment rien au sérieux et passait son temps à boire du saké ou à se reposer sous les cerisiers en fleur ou sur les toits, ça le changeait vraiment.

Hitsugaya passa l'encadrement de la porte disant aux autres capitaines qu'ils allaient y aller et qu'ils reviendraient plus tard pour interroger Lumina et connaître la raison pour laquelle des monstres dont l'existence leurs étaient inconnue sont apparus.

Ils approuvèrent tous même le capitaine Komamura qui venait de se réveiller de sa petite sieste. Ils se levèrent tous en rangeant préalablement les sièges sur lesquels ils étaient assis. Ichigo les raccompagna ensuite jusqu'à la porte d'entrée au pied de laquelle il les remercia de l'avoir prévenus et qu'il ferait attention désormais.

Ichigo ferma la porte un peu déboussolé par ce qui arrivait alors que ça faisait à peine un mois qu'il avait retrouvé ces pouvoirs et voilà que les problèmes revenait avec un esprit fantomatique venant d'un monde parallèle qui se « logeait » dans l'esprit de sa sœur et des monstres qui inquiétaient la Soul Society qui se force à envoyer la quasi-totalité des capitaines dans le monde réel.

Il se prit la tête entre ces mains avant de se frotter la tête nerveusement et inspira un grand coup pour se calmer. Puis il leva la tête et regarda en direction de l'escalier avant de se demander sérieusement ce qui allait leur tomber dessus. Pas quelque chose d'heureux en tout cas.

Le matin arriva. Les rayons chauds du soleil qui filaient entre les rideaux tirèrent Karin de son sommeil. Elle se redressa bailla un bon coup avec les cheveux en pétard. Lumina apparut ensuite à ces côtés tandis qu'elle se leva pour s'habiller d'un pantacourt et d'un t-shirt blanc avec trois rayures en verticale rouge, verte et bleu comme pour les vêtements de sport.

« Karin tu devrais te dépêcher tu as un match amical prévu avec des amis aujourd'hui non ? »

Karin fit de grand yeux ronds elle avait complétement oublié avec ce qui c'était passé hier soir.

Le match commençait à 11h15 et il était 10h52 ce qui comme vous devez l'imaginer provoqua une augmentation de la capacité de vitesse de Karin. Elle fonça dans les escaliers, loupa deux, trois marches ce qui lui valut un étalage complet dans le couloir en bas de l'escalier. Elle courut ensuite dans la cuisine, attrapa le petit déjeuner à emporter que sa sœur lui avait préparé car comme à son habitude Yuzu n'oubliait rien de l'emploi du temps de sa sœur quand celle-ci lui confirmait une sortie ou autre.

Karin prit ensuite son sac de sport dans l'entrée ouvrit la porte et fonça tout en avalant la nourriture qui se trouvait dans le sac.

11h05 Karin venait d'arriver au terrain car le chef d'équipe se devait d'être toujours le premier à arriver. Ces coéquipiers vinrent ensuite les uns après les autres il était 11h15 quand l'équipe adverse se montra sur le terrain.

Notre petite chef d'équipe avait les bras croisés, elle semblait soucieuse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Lumina

-Rien je me demande juste ce que fait cet idiot d'Aiji, il est celui qui couvre mes arrières dans l'équipe et ce n'est pas dans ces habitudes d'arriver en retard. Et le match qui va commencer d'une minute à l'autre alors que l'on n'a pas de remplacent.

-C'est pas de chance »

Et c'est comme ça comme si Dieu répondait à son appel qu'apparut sur l'herbe un certain petit capitaine aux cheveux blancs. Il était accompagné de Jushiro Ukitake et de Kyoraku Shunsui. Le visage de Karin s'illumina tandis qu'elle se mit à courir vers nos trois nouveaux arrivants.

« Toshirrrooooo ! cria-t-elle

-Karin que fais-tu ici ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, bref, il nous manque un joueur est-ce que tu peux le remplacer le temps qu'il arrive s'il te plaît.

-Non. (la réponse très catégorique)

-Mais pourquoi la dernière fois tu nous avais bien aidé. Aller quoi on ne peut pas participer si il nous manque un joueur. »

Toshiro sentit alors deux mains le pousser en avant c'était Ukitake qui avec un large sourire et qui dit à Karin : « Bien sûr qu'il accepte de t'aider ».

Les veines frontales du petit capitaine sortirent et après un soupir celui-ci accepta finalement de l'aider pour sa plus grande peine. Heureusement ils étaient tous les trois venus dans des gigai ce qui facilita l'entrée dans l'équipe de Toshiro. Certain le reconnurent et pensèrent tout de suite que l'équipe adverse n'avait aucune chance.

Lumina partie s'installer près des deux capitaines restant car elle ne voulait pas déranger Karin pendant son match surtout qu'elle sentait un air malsain autour de cet endroit elle préférait donc rester attentive à ce qui l'entourait.

Le match débuta et Karin prit rapidement l'initiative des placements de ces équipiers ainsi que les différentes actions d'attaque et de défense. Au bout de cinq minutes ils avaient déjà marqué un but mais l'autre équipe qui était beaucoup plus douée qu'il ne le pensait égalisèrent rapidement après.

Ils eurent ensuite beaucoup plus de mal car l'équipe adverse marqua un deuxième et un troisième but juste avant la mi-temps. Karin se dirigea vers le banc et s'assit avant de prendre une gourde d'eau et d'en boire la moitié. Son équipe fit de même et ils essayèrent de convaincre Karin. Elle le savait mais comment pouvait-il rattraper deux buts de retard contre une équipe qui était d'un même niveau, sachant que maintenant ils allaient assurer en resserrant leur ligne de défense.

Elle se releva et donna un coup de pied dans une pierre qui partit voltiger à plusieurs mètres. Une ombre se pencha et ramassa la pierre il ne fut pas bien compliquer de deviner qui venait de la ramasser.

« Aiji ! Crièrent toute l'équipe ».

Celui-ci sourit et avança tandis que Karin s'approcha de lui. Une fois arriver l'un en face de l'autre elle ne tint pas plus longtemps. On entendit alors un énorme paf. Karin venait de donner un énorme coup de poing dans le visage du retardataire.

« A-i-ji aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment de ton retard ».

Il s'expliqua tandis que Ukitake, Shunsui et Toshiro était (O_O) choqué. Tandis que Lumina ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant qu'elle faisait la même chose à Aiji lorsqu'il était en retard. Shunsui le remarqua et sourit à son tour.

L'arbitre volontaire siffla pour annoncer la reprise du match les équipes commencèrent à se mettre en place tandis que Karin fit entrer Aiji à la place de Toshiro qui partit s'assoir avec les deux autres capitaines et Lumina.

« J'espère que tu es échauffé. Demanda Karin à Aiji.

-Toujours surtout après tout l'exercice que je viens de faire. »

Le match reprit tandis que Karin et Aiji avancèrent rapidement avec le ballon. Karin le passa à Aiji qui partit à toute vitesse devant en esquivant tous ces adversaires. Une fois arrivé devant le but il tira le ballon en hauteur tandis que Karin l'agrippa monta sur son dos et sauta avant d'un coup de pied gauche envoyer le ballon au fond des buts.

Et ce furent ainsi pendant toute la durée du match ils marquèrent les uns après les autres. Alors qu'au coup de sifflet final le match fut remporté par l'équipe de Karakura huit à trois.

Toute l'équipe sauta de joie et Aiji ainsi que Karin s'en tapèrent cinq.

**Enfin le chapitre est finis juste avant que je parte en vacances demain donc pas t'internet pendant un mois sauf car si je me souviens bien il y a internet dans le camping. Donc le prochain chapitre sera au plus tard mis fin août. J'espère que celui-ci vous a plus bien qu'il ne soit pas très riche au niveau narratif. Mais il était indispensable pour passer au prochain chapitre ou débuteront les choses sérieuse.**

**A plus.**

**PS : Et pour bonne nouvelle j'ai finis avec la meilleure moyenne de ma classe.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me revoilà alors je vous ai manqué … nan même pas un peu T.T et bien pour la peine je ne mets pas la suite … quoi vous la voulez ? Bon d'accord je vous la donne j'ai travaillé trop dur pendant deux jours pour la sortir de mon pauvre petit crâne surtout pendant les vacances. Bon là les mots RENCONTRE ENNEMI et REVELATION sont aux rendez-vous. Quoi vous voulez plus de détaille et ba non vous avez qu'à lire. Oui je sais je deviens un peu sadique sur les bords mais bon ce n'est pas de ma faute car il y a plein d'auteurs sadiques alors à force de lire leur fic' je deviens comme eux moi.**

Toute l'équipe était à présent réunie sur un banc en ligne. Karin elle était debout mais leur parlait des différents défauts de chaque joueur pendant d'abord la première puis la deuxième partie du match. Mais à la fin elle les félicita quand même. Tous sourirent car même si Karin avait l'apparence d'un chef elle restait quand une même personne sympa (je ne voulais pas mettre 'gentille' je pense que ça colle pas du tout à son caractère). Toute l'équipe se leva et sans un mot prirent Karin et commencèrent à la soulever et à la jeter dans les airs.

Mais ces idiots furent distrait un instant et 'lancèrent' Karin à dix mètres d'eux là où il n'y avait personne pour la rattraper et c'est que à un mètre du sol alors qu'elle pensait qu'elle allait s'écraser comme une crêpe elle fut rattraper par…. (Je suis sûr que vous savez) Aiji qui était resté assis sur le banc (avouez ! Vous pensiez que c'était Toshiro).

Karin fut surprise et le fixa ce qui valut à Aiji et Karin une intense bataille du regard dont elle sortit vainqueur par le rougissement d'Aiji. Celui-ci la posa délicatement et lui dit :

« Ce n'est pas juste tu sais bien que je n'arrive pas à soutenir ton regard

-Hé hé tu n'as qu'à t'entraîner

-Et comment ? -_-

-Euh et bien…

-Voilà j'avais raison -_-

- ^^'' »

Et ce fut ainsi pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce que Lumina qui regardait la scène ne put se retenir et éclata de rire ce qui surpris les shinigamis.

Aiji pensa « Super revoilà le hyper méga rire de Lumina ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais entendu celui-là » tandis que Karin fixa Lumina avec des yeux surpris.

Lumina cessa bien vite de rire quand elle remarqua que toutes les paires d'yeux étaient dirigés vers elle sauf ceux d'Aiji qui ne voulait pas se faire repérer. Elle toussa et repris son sérieux tandis que les deux capitaines qui étaient avec elle depuis le début sourirent.

Le reste de l'équipe de Karin et celle adverse partirent pour rentrer chez eux. Karin alla ensuite présenter Aiji aux shinigamis dans leur gigai.

« Kyoraku-san, Ukitake-san, Toshiro je vous présente … »

Karin ne put finir sa phrase car une énorme pression spirituelle fit son apparition et l'empêcha d'en prononcer le reste.

Lumina regarda Aiji et lui demanda par la pensée de dresser une barrière d'un kilomètre de diamètre. Celui-ci s'exécuta en faisant discrètement des signes avec sa main droite et en disant le mot 'barrière'. Les shinigamis sentirent alors la différence car une fois une barrière mise, la pression spirituelle se concentre beaucoup plus dans le rayon désiré du dresseur (en gros la personne qui a dressé la barrière).

Et comme pour les apparitions précédentes, le ciel devint rouge, l'air quasi-irrespirable et toute la végétation prit une couleur noir.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Toshiro légèrement inquiet

-Les monstres. Précisa Karin. Ils arrivent.

-Quoi ? »

En effet des cercles magiques apparurent un peu partout dans l'enceinte de la barrière et des monstres apparurent. Les trois shinigamis présent s'enlevèrent de leur gigai et une fois que cela fut fait, ils dégainèrent leur sabre.

Pendant ce temps-là, notre cher Aiji fut O_O '' choqué : mais c'est qu'ils l'avaient complétement oublié ces idiots même Karin. Il fut déprimé. Lumina soupira en le regardant ^^''.

« Lumina ! cria Karin

-Ok. fit celle-ci »

Karin toucha le pendentif tandis que celui-ci fit sortir le sceptre pour le déposer dans ces mains. Elle fonça vers les monstres sans laisser le temps aux shinigamis de bouger et en décapita deux en même temps. Elle hurla : « Si vous avez le temps de rester figer, les bras croisés en train de me regarder faire venez plutôt m'aider ».

Ils n'attendirent pas plus longtemps pour se jeter dans la bataille alors que tous les autres capitaines arrivèrent en demandant «Que se passe-t-il ici? » comme si de rien était ce qui énerva passablement Karin qui leur dit en les assassinant du regard « Rien on est juste attaqués par des hordes de monstres qui tentent de nous écorcher vivant ».

Il sortit du groupe un « aahhhh » collectif qui l'énerva encore plus. De surplus cela l'empêcha de se concentrer ce que remarqua un des monstres qui ne put s'empêcher de changer de cible pour attaquer Karin.

« Karin attention !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lumina je suis occupée.

-Je ne parle pas de ça retourne toi. »

Ce qu'elle fit mais un peu tard. Alors que le monstre était quasiment sur elle, celui-ci se prit une sorte de traîné de feu dans la tête ce qui le fit tomber par terre puis disparaître.

« Il est enfin intervenus dit Lumina »

Tous les monstres s'arrêtèrent pour se tourner vers le coupable ce que firent également les shinigamis.

Une silhouette était entourée de feu, elle avait un pantalon en cuir avec des flammes dessinées dessus. Elle avait également un t-shirt rouge sang et un blouson sans manche en cuir noir. Au niveau des accessoires, elle avait autour des poignées des bracelets avec des clous qui étaient la base de gants qui recouvraient ces mains mais qui laissaient ces doigts libres, on voyait aussi un pendentif rouge du même style que celui de Lumina pendre à son coup. Au niveau des pieds c'étaient des bottes en cuir noir également qu'il avait. Dans chaque main se trouvait une arme à feu. Il avait des yeux rouges ainsi que des cheveux de la même couleur en bataille court parsemé de mèches argentées.

Lumina sourit.

« Aiji. Dit Karin

-Saleté de monstre je vais tous vous envoyer en enfer pour avoir tenté de faire du mal à mon amie »

Sur ces mots les sourires des monstres se rabaissèrent pour faire place à l'angoisse tandis qu'un sourire super méga machiavélique sadique du style Hiruma dans eyeshield 21 naissait sur lèvres d'Aiji.

Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant de commencer à exterminer (pour ne pas dire bu****) tous les monstres. Pendant que tout le monde à part Lumina faisaient des têtes d'invétérer choqués, Kempachi fit exploser son reiatsu avec un sourire prêt du parfait sadiqxisme (bien que ce mot n'existe pas) en disant « J'adore ce garçon » tandis qu'à son tour il se lança dans la bataille. Cette fois personne n'était choqué vu qu'il connaissait le caractère de Kempachi sauf Lumina. Ils se reprirent tous bien vite pour partir au combat.

POV Karin :

Je combattais un monstre avec l'aide de Lumina alors que je me faisais des réflexions sur Aiji. Qui était-il vraiment ? Pourquoi connaissait-il ces monstres ? Et comment se faisait-il qu'il maîtrise le feu ? (ah oui car pendant ce temps il lance des sort de flammes avec des incantations).

« Je t'expliquerais tout ça plus tard tu veux.

-Lumina je ne comprends pas comment il peut utiliser le feu.

-Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que tu n'as toujours pas compris qui il est.

-*cherche*…*chercher*… non, il est…

-Exact mon pouvoir sur l'élément feu. Je t'expliquerais plus tard concentre toi sur ces monstres veux-tu.

-Ok »

POV Normal :

Le combat s'intensifia entre les shinigamis et les monstres quand ceux-ci se rejoignirent au centre en cercle. Au milieu apparut un cercle magique vert fluo assez sombre d'où sortie une jeune fille vêtue d'un uniforme de lycéenne qui se plaça devant les monstres. Elle avait les cheveux et les yeux verts mais ces cheveux étaient clairs avec des couettes alors que ces yeux étaient sombres. Elle avait de longs ongles recouverts d'un vernis noir avec à peine quelque touche de vert fluo. Comme pour Aiji elle avait un pendentif mais celui-ci était de couleur vert très foncé et on voyait une sorte de fumé noir bougé à l'intérieur.

Tous se figèrent sur place sauf Aiji et Lumina qui s'étaient placés devant leur groupe.

La jeune fille sourit froidement tandis que des lianes de pouvoirs ténébreux (soit noir) jaillirent de son corps petit à petit.

Lumina avança et dit d'un air triste : « Aki ».

**Voilà finis pour ce chapitre normalement je devais le continuer un peu mais j'ai préféré l'arrêter pour plus de suspens (oui je deviens vraiment sadique). N'empêche qu'est-ce que je vous aime du fait que vous lecteur suiviez ma première fiction (bon j'ai compris j'arrête mon délire). Bon en tout cas si je continue sur cette lancée, vous aurez un autre chapitre avant la fin de la semaine vous devez être content.**

**Bon sur ce encore merci de me lire et à bientôt. JA NE**

**Sayell-san**

**Ps : Une petite review pour me donner du courage et de l'inventivité (que vous soyez inscris ou non sur fanfiction) ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on vous suit ( je tente les 10 reviews là xD).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me revoici avec ce neuvième chapitre de ma fiction pour vous mes chers lecteurs que j'adore. Bon je n'ai rien à dire à part que on a enfin Aiji qui se dévoile et un premier contact avec l'ennemi.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Lumina observait la jeune fille tandis qu'un pli se forma sur le front d'Aiji. Lumina soucieuse lui demanda par télépathie :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Aiji ?

-Ce ne peut pas être Aki enfin si, c'est Aki mais ce n'est plus la même, je ne ressens aucune gaieté émanant d'elle. Je ne la reconnais pas.

-Toi aussi.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'on lui a fait c'est comme si on avait obscurcis son cœur.

-Je suis d'accord. Même moi je n'arrive pas à trouver ne serait-ce une once de l'ancienne Aki en ce moment. »

Cette fois c'est Karin qui leur demanda :

« Qui est-ce ? Vous la connaissez ?

-Oui et pas qu'un peu. Elle est…

-Mon pouvoir avec lequel je maîtrise l'élément Terre. Elle s'appelle Aki. »

Karin se renfrogna tandis qu'un sourire plein de sarcasme se dessina sur les lèvres de la nouvelle arrivée. Les shinigamis eurent tous sans exception un frisson dans le dos. Mais c'est que se sourire est encore plus flippant que le rire de Kempachi ou le regard de glace de Byakuya.

Aki fit discrètement un signe à un de ces monstres celui-ci se fendit alors dans le sol et avança doucement vers Karin. Alors que celui-ci se trouvait à quelques pas de sa cible une balle de feu le toucha le faisant disparaître.

Le sourire d'Aki tomba et on entendit enfin la voix de celle-ci.

« Je vois que tu as toujours le chien du feu comme garde du corps Lumina mais… »

Sur ces paroles un deuxième monstre qui était cachés dans l'ombre du premier sortit du sol et attaqua Karin. Aiji n'eut pas le temps de réagir cette fois mais ce fut le tour de Lumina qui se retourna à pleine vitesse et se jeta sur Karin. Elle poussa celle-ci qui trébucha et tomba sur Toshiro qui la rattrapa tandis que les griffes du monstre entaillèrent une grande partie du bras droit de Lumina qui se mit à saigner. Le capitaine de la huitième division n'attendit pas longtemps avant de trancher le monstre en deux et de le faire disparaître.

Lumina peina à se relever avec son seul bras valide. Shunsui l'aida un peu tandis qu'elle le remercia d'un petit signe de tête avant de s'avancer en laissant la charge du groupe à Aiji.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça Aki ? demanda Lumina.

-Pour rien. J'aide juste quelqu'un à obtenir ce qu'il veut.

-Tu parles de celui qui était notre ennemi commun dans notre monde.

-Ouais.

-Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as rejoint ces rangs ?

-Disons que cette personne nous comprenait mieux que toi.

-'nous'… tu veux dire qu'eux deux aussi se trouve avec lui.

-En effet ».

Aiji serra le poing et dit « merde ».

« Mais passons aux choses sérieuse Lumina. *un bâton sortit du collier d'Aki et se déposa dans ces mains*.

-On dirait que je n'ai pas le choix *le sceptre de Lumina vient dans ces mains*

-Laisse-moi t'aider. demanda Aiji

- Non c'est entre elle et moi.

-*un sourire froid se dépose sur les lèvres d'Aki* Tu l'as entendu le chien c'est entre elle et moi.

-*Aiji lança un regard noir* Ferme-là »

Tout de suite après que Aiji est lancé sa phrase Lumina et Aki sautèrent pour s'affronter. Un coup retentit tandis que le reste du groupe regardait en l'air. Aki para un coup, puis deux et attaqua Lumina à son tour qui avait perdu environ trente-cinq pour cent de ses capacités, ce qui lui valut une plus grande difficulté à parer les coups de son adversaire et pour preuve, plus le temps passait et plus sa cape subissait des dommages. C'était pareil pour son corps qui petit à petit se recouvrait d'égratignures d'où coulait de fine perles de sang.

Les deux combattantes se posèrent sur le sol. Aki était essoufflée, alors que Lumina elle, l'était à peine.

« Pourquoi, pourquoi es-tu moins essoufflée que moi alors que tu es blessée de partout? Susurra-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

-Hein ?

-Ce n'est pas juste… NON … CE N'EST PAS JUSTE !»

Sur ces mots Aki se jeta désespérément sur Lumina qui se prépara à parer et riposter quand une voix se fit entendre. Elle était extrêmement autoritaire.

« Arrête Aki, tu ne fais pas le poids pour le moment rentre maintenant.

-Mais…

-J'ai dit MAINTENANT !

-Tss … On se reverra »

Sur ces mots un énorme cercle magique de couleur vert sombre apparut sur le sol tandis qu'Aki et ces monstres disparurent dans celui-ci sous les regards stupéfait de tous sauf de Lumina, Aiji et Karin.

Tout redevint normal, l'eau, la terre et l'air récupérèrent leur propriété naturelle. Lumina dit à Aiji qu'il pouvait enlever la barrière. Il s'exécuta en faisant les même signes que pour mettre la barrière en place mais à l'envers. Une fois que cela fut fait, il prononça le mot « Dispersion » en appliquant sa main sur le sol.

Une fois que la barrière eue disparut, Aiji récupéra son apparence normale. Près de Karin se trouvait Lumina qui se cramponnait à son sceptre autant qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

Tout le groupe vit alors une tignasse orange qui courait vers eux. Une fois arrivée près du groupe celle-ci demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai ressentis une étrange pression spirituelle par ici.

-Des monstres sont apparus et nous avons été attaqués. Lui répondit Karin.

-Tu n'es pas blessé ? dit-il d'un ton inquiet.

-Non j'ai juste quelques petites égratignures. Mais Lumina en me protégeant a subit de sérieux dommages. »

Ichigo tourna alors la tête et s'inclina pour remercier Lumina.

« Kurosaki-san je vous en prie relever la tête car je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir sauvé plus d'une fois et puis si elle meurt je meurs avec elle tant que je suis reliée à elle. »

Ichigo releva la tête et vit ensuite Aiji.

« Toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il sur le point d'être en colère selon la réponse de celui-ci.

-Et bien je suis cette deuxième personne qui a protégé Karin et eux.

-Je vois et bien merci à toi. Mais comment tu pouvais voir les monstres ?

- A ton avis.

-Je vois même les humains qui n'ont pas de pression spirituelle peuvent les voir.

-Mais qu'il est con. Pensa Aiji. _Lumina tu es sur qu'il a tous ces neurones parce que là il ne réfléchit pas beaucoup._

_-C'est sûr que c'est encore à prouver. Lui répondit Lumina_

-Ah ouais d'accord en fait tu as de la pression spirituelle. Je n'avais pas remarqué mais tu dois être vraiment un shinigami assez faible vu le peu que tu as.

-_Lumina !_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Je peux le frapper ?_

_-Ça c'est toi qui vois._

_-Ok. *sort un de ces flingues*_

-Bam ! »

Ce dernier bruit était en fait un coup de poing qu'avais donné Karin dans la figure de son frère qui tomba par terre.

« Merci Karin sinon je ne pense pas que ton frère aurais été vivant encore longtemps. Pesta Aiji.

-Mais de rien. »

Le rouquin lui ne comprenait plus rien. Il allait riposter quand Karin et Aiji lui lancèrent un regard noir ce qui le fit taire. Lumina soupira.

« Aiji je vais me reposer. Emmène tout le monde chez Urahara Kisuke je te prie. Je pourrais me soigner en prenant ce qu'il appelle un gigai.

-Ok

-Messieurs les shinigamis je vous expliquerais tout une fois arrivée là-bas et une fois que je serais en état de tout vous expliquer. »

Ils approuvèrent tous bien que Kempachi et Mayuri commençaient à en avoir marre d'attendre encore et toujours les explications. Le groupe se mit donc en route vers le magasin d'Urahara Kisuke.

**FFFiiinnniiiiisss. Enfin je passe au chapitre 10 un chapitre à deux chiffres saute de joie toute contente xD bon enfin on va avoir quelques explications et on va enfin parler du pacte du feu que j'ai cité quelques chapitre plus tôt. J'adresserais également un mot de remerciement à mes plus fidèles lecteurs(rices).**

**Au plaisir de vous retrouver.**

**Sayell-san**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sayell-san est de retour encore et toujours. Donc dans ce chapitre nos cher shinigamis seront au courant de tout ce qui se trame.**

**-C'est pas trop tôt !**

**-Ferme là Kempachi**

**-…**

**-Merci**

**Donc je remercie :**

**Mayaa-san **qui est ma première lectrice et qui continue de me suivre.

**Kurea-chan **qui est ma best lectrice au niveau d'histoire qui parle de ce couple.

**Bbd5362 **qui me suivait au début mais dont je n'ai plus de nouvelle et qui j'espère reviendra m'en donner.

**Nanou973 **et** Hatsuiyo-chan** qui m'encouragent beaucoup ces derniers temps et grâce à qui j'ai vraiment envie de faire de bon chapitre. (merci à vous deux ^^)

**Ainsi que tous les autres qui me suivent et qui j'espère continueront bon on passe à la fic.**

Tout le groupe arriva chez Urahara Kisuke qui leur ouvrit gentiment avec comme d'habitude son humour le plus débile ce qui énerva toujours les mêmes shinigamis (facile de deviner c'est toujours les mêmes). Il vit ensuite Aiji et Lumina qu'il ne connaissait évidemment pas sauf Aiji car il se souvenait qu'il passait de temps en temps acheter quelques babioles avec Karin.

« Tient si ce n'est pas le jeune homme qui vient de temps en temps avec Karin faire quelques achats. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Il est là pour nous expliquer ce qui se passe réellement ici. Lui répondit Komamura Sajin.

-Je vois il doit donc en être de même pour cette jeune fille qui saigne du bras.

-Oui. Répondit-elle. Serait-il possible de vous emprunter un gigai pour me soigner s'il vous plaît ?

-Mais bien sûr je ne peux refuser une requête demandée si poliment bien que je suis étonné que vous connaissiez l'existence de mes créations. Je vais vous en donner un tout de suite venez avec moi je vous prie. Les autres installer vous dans le salon. »

Tout le monde sauf Lumina partit dans le salon. Cette dernière confia à Aiji de commencer les explications. Celui-ci hocha la tête.

Une fois que tout le monde fut installé près de la table centrale, Aiji se plaça près de Karin pour commencer à expliquer tout ce qu'il pouvait.

« Bon et si nous commencions par le début. Débuta-t-il faiblement. Je m'appelle Aiji et je suis ce qu'on pourrait appeler la personnification du pouvoir de l'élément feu de Lumina, un peu comme la forme humaine que prennent vos zanpakuto quand vous allez à l'intérieur de votre âme. Je viens d'Orynel, notre monde, enfin celui où Lumina faisait ces activités quotidiennes. Orynel est en quelque sorte le monde originel, celui qui gouverne tout, en gros celui qui assure le bon équilibre entre les dimensions ».

La plupart des shinigamis avaient la bouche estomaquée : un 'monde originel', 'les dimensions' et eux qui pensait depuis toujours que la Soul Society, le Hueco Mondo et la planète sur laquelle ils se trouvaient en ce moment même étaient les seuls endroits qui abritaient des êtres vivants.

« Lumina est la général en chef de l'armée de notre royaume qui se nomme Elydor. Elle a été nommée général car c'est la personne qui a l'esprit le plus stratégique que je connaisse et que petit à petit elle s'est fait suivre pas bien des personnes même des personnes qui la détestaient.

-Des personnes qui la détestaient ? Comment ça ? demanda Karin.

-Hum disons que lorsqu'un 'mage' de haut niveau et de grande réputation vous prend sous son aile pour une certaine raison alors que vous ne connaissez rien niveau culture on va dire que sa suscite des jaloux. En gros.

-Une certaine raison ? Qu'elle genre de raison Aiji-kun ? demanda Ichigo cette fois.

-Une raison qui fait partie du passé. Parla une certaine jeune fille qui était en fait la principale intéressée de la conversation.

-Lumina ! Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Karin inquiète de la blessure qu'avait subie son amie une heure auparavant.

-Oui. *fixe le pansement sur son bras*. On me l'a bien soigné. Mais revenons à ce qui nous intéresse. Aiji continue s'il te plaît.

-Oui »

Lumina s'installa dans un coin de la pièce tandis qu'Urahara Kisuke qui arriva se fit une place à côté d'Aiji. Il continua son récit.

« Mais comme vous le savez probablement tous, il est tout à fait impossible que dans un monde la paix soit éternel car il y a toujours quelqu'un qui tente de mettre en place un plan 'machiavélique' pour déstabilisé un pays ou autre. Le problème c'est que ça à des conséquences sur les mondes des autres dimensions. Et comme l'a dit Lumina à Karin il n'y a pas longtemps : 'Ce n'est pas seulement nos deux mondes mais ceux de toute les autres dimensions qui risquent de disparaître' si nous ne faisons rien cela s'entend.

-Mais comment sommes-nous arrivé à ce point critique. Demanda Hitsugaya.

-J'étais sûr que vous alliez finir par poser cette question. Repris Lumina. De toute façon il aurait bien fallut aborder le point alors autant l'aborder tout de suite. En expliquant ça très vite on va dire qu'un nouveau a intégré nos rangs car il avait de puissants liens magiques à l'intérieur de lui qu'il réussissait à exploiter donc nous l'avons accueillis pour consolider nos rangs. Au début tout allait très bien il faisait ce qu'on lui demandait et exécutait ces missions à la perfection. Il avait même été nommé capitaine d'une troupe bien que je restais toujours son supérieur.

Mais petit à petit nous avons remarqué que les tensions étaient de plus en plus grandes entre les pays ennemis, et notre monde à finis par être en guerre. Nous avons cherché qui était celui qui tenait les ficelles de l'alliance ennemi et nous avons finis par découvrir que ce n'était autre que lui. Nous avons également découvert que le seul moyen d'arrêter cette guerre était de le vaincre. Je l'ai donc trouvé et je l'ai combattu mais…

-Mais… poursuivit Urahara.

-Et bien je suis tombée dans un piège et c'est ce qui fait que je me retrouve dans ce monde. Comment expliquer ? En fait il a mis en place un sort où se mêle la magie téléportation, la magie de séparation et la magie de la diminution. La téléportation est le fait que mon véritable corps se trouve encore dans mon monde mais il est figé dans l'espace-temps, la magie de séparation est celle qui m'a séparé de mes pouvoirs et qui leur a donné une forme humaine dans le monde physique, quand à celle la diminution elle s'occupe de faire baisser périodiquement mon pouvoir.

Mais même si c'est un sort qu'il a créé il ne l'a expérimenté qu'une fois sur moi et il semblerait que le sort n'était pas complet car pour preuve il se retrouve également sous forme spirituelle dans ce monde. Et depuis que je suis arrivée on peut dire que nous avons commencé une course poursuite pour tuer l'adversaire en premier et de ce fait retourner le premier dans notre monde pour achever la forme physique. Et c'est pour cela qu'il faut absolument que je récupère mes pouvoirs pour le battre. Le problème c'est qu'apparemment, il en a récupéré trois sur quatre, ce qui fait que je suis très désavantagé. De plus il a réussi par je ne sais qu'elle moyen de faire en sorte qu'ils se joignent à lui.

Et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de ton aide Karin *tourne sa tête vers Karin* mais également de la vôtre shinigamis *retourne la tête vers le groupe entier*.

-Je veux bien mais comment faire, je ne sais pas du tout comment te venir en aide.

-C'est pour cela qu'il va falloir que tu passes le pacte de feu.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-On va dire une sorte de certificat d'aptitude. Quand tu l'auras réussis tu pourras te servir des mêmes armes qu'Aiji, en gros les armes à feu et il pourra également t'apprendre à manier le feu qui est un élément de fonction 'attaque'.

-Et c'est quoi le test ?

-On t'expliquera le moment venu. »

C'est alors que le capitaine Zaraki fit une remarque très intelligente pour une fois.

« Mais juste qu'elle est le nom de l'ennemi que l'on va devoir affronter ? »

Tout le monde tourna sa tête vers lui et tout le monde pensa : 'pour une fois qu'il pose une question intelligente'

« Chez nous nous l'appelons Yami Hakurei. Ou en tout cas c'est le nom qu'on lui a donné. Mais j'ai fait quelques recherches sur son monde d'origine car quand quelqu'un meurt, chez vous ça correspondrait à quelqu'un qui meurt à la Soul Society, il est lavé de tous ces péchés ce qui veut aussi dire qu'on efface sa mémoire définitivement. Il est envoyé chez nous avant de refaire une vie, de mourir pour que nous le fassions renaître dans un autre monde. Et j'ai appris qu'il venait de cette dimension.

Si je me souviens bien il s'appelait…

_Sosuke Aizen_

**Voilà la fin du dixième chapitre. Nous savons maintenant qui est l'ennemi et il faut croire que je donne un destin sadique aux shinigamis qui vont devoir l'affronter une seconde fois même s'il n'est plus vraiment le même.**

**Bon par contre je sais pas du tout quand sortira le prochain chapitre parce que voilà la première ça carbure dur. En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plus et j'attends encore et toujours de vous des encouragements = reviews ou messages privés.**

**J'ai peut-être une idée j'essayerai peut-être de faire le cosplay de Lumina et si j'y arrivais pour la Japan Expo 2013 je le mettrais. Enfin pour le moment ce n'est qu'une idée de projet.**

**A plus et encore merci de me suivre.**

**Sayell-san**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yah coucou tout le monde, comment allez-vous ? Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre avec plein de mystérieux. Enfin je pense. Au fait Kurea est-ce que le rythme c'est assez adoucis à ton goût. Comme je ne pense pas que ma vie personnelle vous intéresse je passe tout de suite à la fic'.**

**Ah et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur le ('futur') projet de réalisation du cosplay de Lumina.**

Sosuke Aizen. Ce nom était tombé comme un poids qui fit disparaître tout bruit parasite et à la place fit apparaître un silence et une tension pesante.

« Si c'est une blague, elle est de très mauvais goût. Dit froidement le capitaine Kuchiki.

-Et malheureusement c'est la vérité. Parla sur la défensive Aiji.

-*Ichigo frappe son poing sur la table* Mais c'est impossible, il ne peut pas être en vie après tout le mal qu'on s'est donné pour le tuer.

-Tu ne m'as pas écouté ou quoi. Je viens juste de dire que toute personne morte finis par atterrir sur Orynel et qu'elles sont dépouillées de leur mémoire. Je sais ce qu'il a fait à la Soul Society par le passé, mais ce n'est plus le même Aizen Sosuke pour ne pas dire Yami Hakurei il ne se rappelle plus ce qu'il a fait par le passé. J'ai pourtant insisté sur le fait qu'il a été lavé de tout pêchés. Critiqua Lumina.

-Mais qu'elle est son véritable but ? demanda Komamura.

-Réunifier tous les pays et gouverner le monde d'Orynel et donc par la même occasion toutes les dimensions parallèle. C'est bien entendu quelque chose qu'on ne peut surtout pas laisser faire. Répondit Aiji d'un ton ferme.

-C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de votre aide. Il faudrait qu'on puisse aller à la Soul Society pour entraîner Karin à maîtriser son reiatsu car sans reiatsu et sans zanpakuto elle ne pourra pas passer le pacte de feu et les autres épreuves qui auront lieu à l'avenir. J'aimerais donc que l'un d'entre vous aille expliquer la situation au chef suprême de toutes les divisions et lui demander l'autorisation de venir chez vous. »

Les shinigamis se consultèrent du regard et se demandèrent s'il était prudent de ramener une humaine qui n'est pas encore devenue shinigami et deux étranger (je parle bien sûr de Lumina et Aiji) à la Soul Society. Mais aux vues de la situation ceux-ci approuvèrent mutuellement tandis que les capitaines Komamura Sajin et Kuchiki Byakuya se levèrent avant de demander à Urahara d'ouvrir le passage menant vers la Soul Society.

Lumina les remercia de leur geste avant que ceux-ci ne quittent la salle et ne se dirige vers le sous-sol.

Lumina et Aiji se levèrent ensuite. Lumina dévoila ainsi les vêtements de son gigaï qui n'étaient pas encombrant. Un short en jean dont le bas était recouvert de plume blanche et un t-shirt violet parsemé d'une étoile pailleté couleur argent. Elle avait également de longues chaussettes rayées de couleurs noir et violette, d'une paire de bottines noires et d'une longue cape de la même couleur.

Aiji lui, demanda à Urahara qui venait de revenir s'il y avait un endroit ou lui et Lumina pouvait discuter tranquillement. Celui-ci acquiesça et leur montra une petite pièce insonorisée, juxtaposée à celle où ils se trouvaient. Ils remercièrent Urahara et rentrèrent dans la petite salle où se trouvait une table basse recouverte d'une nappe chauffante. On y découvrait également une petite armoire où il y avait tous les ingrédients nécessaire pour une pause goûter : thé, café, jus de fruit, sucre, petit gâteaux mais également les couverts prévus à cet effet.

Lumina prépara du café pour eux deux avant de s'installer sur un des coussins qui ornaient les côtés de la table. Elle déposa ensuite une tasse devant son acolyte avant de boire une gorgée de sa liqueur noire. Elle aimait bien le thé mais préférait vraiment le café brut c'est-à-dire sans sucre comme Aiji.

Ils restèrent ainsi l'un en face de l'autre quelques minutes avant qu'Aiji ne commence d'une voix grave :

« Dit Lumina.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a aucun risque ? Y arriveras-tu ?

-De quoi tu parles ? Dit-elle d'un air sceptique tout en levant son regard pour regarder Aiji.

-Disons…euh…et bien à propos de… de ton passé lorsque tu es déjà allé à la Soul Society pour une mission. Tu ne leur en as parlé.

-Je considère tout ça comme du passé Aiji. Tu devrais le savoir à présent.

-Mais ils t'ont…

-Je sais très bien ce qu'il m'est arrivée c'est quand même de moi qu'il s'agit mais je ne peux pas les tenir pour responsable. Les plus âgés d'entre eux avaient à peine entre cent et deux cent ans. Il était trop jeune pour être au courant de cette affaire et ça m'étonnerait qu'ils aient été mis au courant depuis le temps.

-Mais…

-Je vais très bien Aiji. S'il te plaît arrêtes d'y penser c'est du passé tout ça…rien que du passé. Dit Lumina avec un léger ton triste dans sa voix lors de la prononciation de ces derniers mots. »

Elle finit son café en deux, trois gorgées tandis qu'Aiji regardait les siens les yeux vides.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il repensait à l'ordre de naissance des éléments de Lumina : d'abord était venus l'élément de l'air, ensuite ce fut à son tour l'élément du feu, celui d'Aki l'élément de la terre et enfin l'élément de l'eau. Car à Orynel, un pouvoir devient la propriété de quelqu'un quand cette personne à fait ces preuves.

Et à ce que leur à expliquer Lumina, ils naissent à partir d'un œuf et qui, après l'éclosion, donne droit au propriétaire de ce pouvoir de voir la forme sacré de celui-ci avant qu'il ne prenne une apparence humaine. En bref un truc super compliquer dont il avait la flemme de penser en détails.

Il sortit de sa rêverie lorsque Lumina se leva et posa da tasse dans un bac à vaisselle. Il finit donc son café en vitesse et fit de même.

« Mais tu sais Aiji je pense qu'on a autre chose à penser pour le moment. Comme s'occuper de cet enfoiré qui nous a envoyer ici et qui veut prendre le contrôle de notre maison par exemple.

-*Lève la tête et regarde Lumina et sourit* Tu as raison. Désolé »

Lumina esquissa un sourire et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit tandis qu'apparut Kyoraku Shunsui la main tendu où se trouvait la poignée i peine quelques secondes. Il se reprit vite et annonça que les deux capitaines qui étaient partis voilà une heure trente maintenant étaient revenus et qu'il ne manquait plus qu'eux deux.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les trois vers le sous-sol où le groupe s'était déplacé. Ils arrivèrent tandis qu'Hitsugaya s'approcha pour leur dire que leur requête a été acceptée et qu'il pouvait partir quand il voulait. Aiji sortit deux sacs et une petite valise. Il passa l'un des deux sacs à Lumina et garda le deuxième tandis qu'il tendit la valise à Karin lui disant que dedans se trouvait des affaires à elle que Lumina avait rassemblées dans son esprit.

« Es-tu prête Karin car c'est à partir de maintenant que les choses vont se compliquer. Lui dit Lumina.

-Il faut bien je t'ai promis quelque chose non.

-Evidement »

Elles se sourirent mutuellement. Tandis qu'Hitsugaya fixait le duo Lumina prit une pilule pour sortir de son gigaï laissant réapparaître son armure et ces capacités physiques. Rien à dire elle préférait être dans sa tenue habituelle.

« Et bien il semblerait que vous soyez déjà près à partir. Raisonna Urahara. Je vais donc ouvrir le portail menant à la Soul Society.

-S'il vous plaît. Argumenta Aiji »

Le gérant du magasin activa donc le portail qui s'ouvrit. Tout le monde s'engouffra à l'intérieur sauf Ichigo qui laissa le soin de sa sœur à Lumina. Celle-ci lui promit qu'il n'arriverait rien à sa sœur et s'engouffra en dernière dans le passage qui se referma derrière elle.

Une fois tous dans le tunnel, le groupe de shinigamis, Aiji, Lumina et Karin entamèrent leur marche vers ce que les humains de cette dimension appelaient le paradis.

**Bon le chapitre est finis il est peut-être un peu court (j'ai du mal avec les trop long chapitres ou sinon il faut vraiment que j'ai une illumination dans ma petite tête). En espérant qu'il vous est quand même plus n'hésitez pas à laisser quelques commentaires.**

**A Plus **

**Sayell-san**


	12. Chapter 12

**Re coucou et encore désolé. Bon il semblerait que le Dieu de l'inspiration et du temps est bien voulut me laisser écrire ce chapitre bien que j'ai dit que je ne posterais surement pas avant décembre, je vous poste donc ce chapitre 12 officiel en espérant qu'il vous plaira.**

**Encore merci pour vos reviews et désolé.**

Les shinigamis, Karin, Aiji et Lumina marchèrent un long moment dans le tunnel qui pour ces trois dernier était vraiment bizarre. Car quand une bizarrerie violette toute visqueuse couvre les murs et coulent à l'infinis c'est à la limite du flippant.

Un bref instant Karin eût l'impression d'apercevoir de la lumière et regarda derrière elle sceptique. Elle ne s'en inquiéta pas et continua de marcher au côté de Lumina.

Mais au bout d'un moment, Karin sentit le sol légèrement trembler. Elle entendit également un bruit qui ressemblait à celui d'une locomotive. Lorsqu'elle interpella Lumina pour lui dire son mauvais pressentiment, une sorte d'énorme locomotive composer d'un seul wagon apparut derrière eux.

Elle filait à toute allure en se rapprochant d'eux quand Ukitake cria :

« Le kototsu ! Courez Aiji, Karin, Lumina ! »

Le trio qu'il venait de nommer ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait mais ils décidèrent quand même d'écouter les indications sans discuter pour ne pas finir en chair à pâté.

C'est donc Ainsi que Karin, Lumina, Aiji mais carrément tous les shinigamis qui les accompagnaient se mirent à courir enfin plutôt à 'shunpoter' dans le tunnel tout en se dirigeant vers la Soul Society.

Aiji lui dépassa facilement Lumina et Karin qui couraient côte à côte. Elles avaient un peu de mal car Lumina avait son bras droit qui lui faisait affreusement mal même si elle n'en laissa rien paraître et Karin n'avait tout simplement pas l'habitude de courir à sa vitesse maximale aussi longtemps.

Elles commencèrent donc à perdre le groupe de vue qui continuait à pleine vitesse.

« Ils… sont pas… humains… ces types… là… souffla Lumina qui commençait sérieusement à manquer et qui avait l'air de demander une pause.

-Normal, …. ceux sont … des …. Dieu de… de la mort souffla Karin également à bout.

- Ah ouais… pas con… je veux… une pause.

-Moi aussiiiiii

-Besoin d'aide (Karin et Lumina lèvent leurs yeux vers la personne qui venait de parler)

-Kyoraku-taïcho ne faites pas l'idiot répliqua Hitsugaya l'air fatigué.

-On accepte avec joie (Karin et Lumina à l'unisson) Toshiro porte moi je suis dead.

- Pas le choix (prend Karin dans ces bras et la porte en mode princesse)

- *léger rougissement* Toshiro je peux monter sur ton dos tu sais.

- Laisse c'est plus simple dans les bras.

-*encore plus rouge et baisse la tête* merci.

- De rien. »

Attends, Attends, Attends c'était quoi se rougissement à la façon guimauve pensa Lumina visiblement très très très surprise de la réaction de Karin qui ne s'était pas rendu compte elle-même de son état comme Toshiro d'ailleurs. Nan mais sérieusement.

Malheureusement même elle fût surprise de se retrouver dans les bras du capitaine de la huitième division deux secondes après sa réflexion mentale.

« Sûrement pour une question pratique » pensa-t-elle.

Alors qu'ils tentaient toujours de semer l'énormité sur roue qui les poursuivait tout en essayant de rattraper le groupe partis devant, Lumina eut l'impression que la douleur à son bras droit diminuait progressivement. Lorsqu'elle regarda celui-ci, un morceau de tissu rose recouvert de fleur de cerisiers blanches enlaçait son bras. Le tissu était serré avec assez de force d'où la diminution de la douleur. Elle leva les yeux vers celui qui la portait et murmura un léger merci avec un petit sourire à la commissure de ces lèvres. Son sourire lui fut bientôt rendu mais avec plus de franchise. Elle souriait donc un peu plus en fermant les yeux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils aperçurent une sorte d'encadrement lumineux qui se trouvait être l'entrée de la Soul Society. Une fois passé, celui-ci se referma laissant derrière ce foutu kototsu. Karin tirait mentalement la langue vers celui-ci bien qu'il n'était plus là où elle regardait.

Tout le monde était là au complet et ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard que s'apercevant enfin de leurs gènes respectives du à leurs postures que Karin et Lumina demandèrent à ceux qui les portaient de les faire descendre.

Les deux capitaines accédèrent donc à leurs requêtes et les posèrent à terre tandis que Karin avait vite fait de reprendre contenance et qu'un léger mais vraiment léger rougissement vint parsemer les joues de Lumina car il fallait dire que pour un général c'était assez gênant d'être porté comme ça.

Mais Aiji (qui a des yeux de lynx soit dit en passant) avait remarqué ce ' léger mais vraiment léger rougissement ' qui avait parsemé les joues de Lumina quelques instants plus tôt. Il sourit et demanda à Lumina par télépathie mais chuchota également à Karin :

« Alors ce petit voyage dans les bras de jeunes hommes virils c'était comment.

-Virils ça reste à prouver et jeune on verra ça un de ces jours. Répondirent Lumina et Karin à l'unisson dans leur façon de parler respective (en gros télépathie et chuchotement).

-Vous êtes sûr ? Tenta-t-il tout de même.

- Aiji ? (les deux)

-Oui

-TA GUEULE ! (les deux)

-Ah que de cruauté en ce bas monde.

-Arrêtes j'ai l'impression d'entendre Urahara. Soupira Karin

-Niak niak niak »

Lumina et Karin lui lancèrent alors un énorme regard-de-la-mort-qui-tu-qui-te-dis-que-si-tu-te-tais-pas-tu-vas-finir-dans-les-entraves-de-l'enfer. Un sourire semi diabolique prit naissance sur le visage des deux jeunes filles se qui fit couler une goutte de sueur froide dans le dos d'Aiji. Ouaih bon il allait quand même éviter de ce les mettre à dos sachant qu'il connaissait leur force respective et s'éloigna d'elles aussi vite que possible.

Les shinigamis avaient regardé la drôle de scène qui venait de se passer d'un air soucieux en ayant eu l'impression qu'un vent très très mais alors vraiment très glaciale était passé faisant chuter la température d'au moins 20°.

C'est à ce moment que le lieutenant du soutaïcho, Sasabike décida d'interrompre cette scène frigorifiante en signalant ça présence.

« Le soutaïcho vous attend dans son bureau je suis chargé de vous amener jusqu'à lui. Dit-il en s'adressant à Lumina.

-On vous suit. Rajouta-t-elle d'un ton sûr d'elle. »

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers les quartiers de la première division. La plupart des shinigamis se retournèrent sur leur passage en se demandant qui étaient ces 'étrangers' qui étaient accompagnés des capitaines.

Une fois devant la porte qui menait au bureau du soutaïcho, tous les capitaines entrèrent en laissant Karin, Aiji et Lumina à l'entrée leur disant qu'ils les appelleraient. Ils attendirent donc cinq bonnes minutes avant qu'on leur dise de rentré.

Lumina poussa la porte et lorsqu'ils rentrèrent tous les trois à l'intérieur tous les capitaines étaient séparés en deux lignes tournés les uns en face des autres. Sans autorisation Lumina avança au centre de la pièce bientôt suivit d'Aiji et de Karin qui restèrent un peu en retrait de chaque côté d'elle.

« C'est donc vous Lumina *elle hoche la tête* j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez en détail ce qui se trame dans cette 'dimension' comme on me l'a expliqué »

Elle hocha encore une fois la tête et s'avança encore un peu avant de s'assoir dans le vide (en lévitation quoi) pour se mettre à la hauteur du soutaïcho avant de lui expliquer encore plus en détail tout ce qu'elle avait raconté chez Urahara.

45 minutes plus tard, tout le monde avait finis de poser les questions qu'ils se posaient respectivement.

« Et qu'avez-vous besoin pour faire passer le pacte de feu à Kurosaki ? posa finalement le capitaine de la première division.

-On aura juste besoin d'un endroit calme et vide de vie humaine tel une prairie, un lac ou une forêt où l'on pourra ériger une barrière pour ne pas être déranger mais avant ça on va devoir faire en sorte que Karin contrôle son reiatsu. Donc un entraînement s'impose pour elle et pour moi.

-Comment ça pour vous ? posa finalement Soi Fong

- Et bien pendant le combat que je menais contre Aki, j'avais l'impression d'être rouillée.

-Je vois dans ce cas vous logerez avec Karin et Aiji dans des appartements de la dixième division et pour vos entraînements je vous conseille d'aller dans la deuxième et la onzième division. *Kempachi et Soi Fong avance d'un pas pour être reconnus* ceux sont ces deux capitaines qui vous aideront.

- Je vous remercie au nom de mon monde pour votre aide. En ce qui concerne Aiji *fixe celui-ci* il a certaines choses à faire pour le moment il reviendra quand on passera le pacte de feu il n'est donc pas nécessaire de lui préparer une chambre.

- Bon bas j'y vais alors. Répondit celui-ci comme si Lumina lui avait donné un ordre précis. »

Il fit trois signes avec ces mains avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de feu ce qui surprit les shinigamis. Elle annula ensuite son sort de lévitation pour se remettre debout et inclina la tête en remerciant encore une fois le soutaïcho pour son aide.

**Voilà c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui bon pour le prochain chapitre enfin cet entraînement de Karin et Aiji qui part mais pour quoi faire. Et en plus il a de bon yeux bon à suivre.**

**Sayell-san**


End file.
